Faces of the Moon
by Brain Dead Tampon
Summary: What happens when Bella gets attacked 8 years after Edward leaves her? Will they find each other again?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **_

_**I do not own twilight or any of its characters. The characters are a bit OOC..**_

_**And yes it is a little slow right now but don't you want to know what happened to Bella?**_

_**Well please read and review. Right now I think it's mostly going to be in Bella's pov but idk.**_

**BELLA POV**

I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I still looked like my 18 year old self yet now I was 27. Jacob came in ripping me form my though process and said, "Bella, we're going to be late." I nodded and he closed the door behind him.

Edward had left me 8 years ago. I still loved him but I had tried to move on with Jacob. Jacob was great but he was no Edward. After Edward left I went back into my zombie state just like before. Except this time he left me completely broken. He had left me for the second time. It reminded me off that old saying, "Fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me."

I had felt like such and idiot when I found out he had left. He had broken his promise of staying the first time, what was stopping him from doing it again. Absolutely nothing that's what. And I had actually believed him because I thought he really loved me. What a bunch of crock that was. But this time I was angry instead of being sad and took it out on everyone.

For about 2 years I was an angry bitter girl that hated the world, but then Charlie died. Shortly after that I had tried to end my life. I had blamed myself for Charlie's death. I couldn't even remember what the last words that I had spoken to him where. Jacob had found me lying in Charlie's room with my wrists sliced open. He rushed me to the emergency room just in time.

After that he rarely left my side. I loved Jacob, of course but it was nothing compared to how I felt about Edward. When I was with Jacob he made everything OK somehow. Jacob had proposed to me about a year and a half ago. We were planning on getting married very soon. The wedding was next month but right now we had some business to attend to.

I got up from my chair, grabbed my purse and headed out the door. Jacob was already in the car waiting for me. As soon as I buckled up he grabbed my hand. He was just as nervous as I was. We were going to the doctor's office. I was late. I had told Jacob and he had run out to get a pregnancy test a couple days before. It had nearly killed me as we waited for the results.

I was never really regular but since we had started being intimate I couldn't be sure. That couple of minutes while I waited were utter hell. Finally it was finished. As I looked at the stick I was shocked. It said I was pregnant. We wanted to be a 100 sure that I was pregnant. So I had made an appointment the next day with my doctor. We soon were parked in front of the clinic. We walked up to the front office hand in hand.

"We have an appointment with Dr. Stanley." I said to the nurse behind the desk. The nurse smiled and said, "Right this way." She led us through a hall and stopped in front of a long white door. We walked inside and there sat my doctor behind a huge mahogany desk. He was about 6'4 with shirt brown hair and green eyes and he looked to be in his mid 40's. He looked up from his work, "Please, sit down." he said with a smile. We sat down across form him and all the while Jacob never let go of my hand. The warmth of it did nothing to calm the butterflies in my stomach.

"Well I have some news." he said and the smile vanished.

"Isabella, I'm sorry. You are not pregnant." he said sadly. My heart completely shattered. I felt like the world had been lifted from underneath my feet and I was falling with nothing to hold on to.

"No" I breathed.

"We checked five times and all the test results were the same." Dr. Stanley said. I looked at Jacob with tears in my eyes. My vision was blurry but I could clearly see that he had wanted this baby just as much as I had. He gently squeezed my hand and smiled. Though it was obvious it was forced, I turned away.

"Well thank you." I said trying to make my voice not crack, but of course that's exactly what it did.

From the time we left the office to when I walked inside the house, all seemed to be a big blur. I walked into mine and Jacobs's room and changed into sweats and an old shirt. I walked downstairs fighting with tears the whole way down. I had never really thought about having children but when that test had said I was pregnant. I had been so unbelievably happy. Before I got to the door Jacob was at my side.

"Where are you going?" he asked pain evident in his voice. Without looking at him I said, "I'm going to go for a run. I just have to get away for a bit." I stood on the tips of my toes and gently kissed him on the lips. I walked outside without a second glance back. I started running through the forest trail just listening to my slow steady breathing and the sound of my feet hitting the forest floor. No thoughts crossed my mind as all my energy was concentrated on not stopping.

Before I knew it, I was deep in the forest and nothing was familiar. I stopped and bent over trying to catch my breath and will my frantic heart to calm down. I straightened up and looked around as the feeling of being watched went through me. I heard a twig snap behind me and I quickly turned, straining my eyes to see who or what made the noise. A small bunny jumped from behind a tree trunk.

I let out a shaky laugh, "Get a grip Bella, there is nothing there. You are being paranoid." As soon as those words left my lips I heard another twig snap and before I could even turn towards the noise, something attacked me from behind. I fell to the ground and hit my head. I blacked out as soon as my heat hit the rough surface of a rock.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: **_

_**I do not own twilight or any of its characters. Pls r&r. **_

**BELLA POV**

I jolted awake as the felling of fire went through out my body. It felt exactly like the fire when James had bit me so many years ago. But this time, it was spreading and fast. My body was in so much pain, you couldn't even possibly put it into words. I heard a blood curling scream and then I screamed again realizing that that scream had come from me. As I writhed around I felt cold hands around me. My thoughts went instantly to Edward. The coldness of the arms did nothing to soothe the fire that seemed to be inside my very bones. I screamed out as the fire spread to my legs. It was unbearable. I tried to claw at myself to make the fire go away somehow. But the two strong, ice cold hands held me down. For god knows how long the pain ripped at my insides. Just when I was begging for someone, anyone to kill me, I heard my heart beat slowing down. I knew it would be over soon, but the pain was at its peak. I trashed about as the cold hands had already let me go a couple hours ago.

With one last beat of my heart, the pain seized. I slowly opened my eyes and sat up. I breathed a sigh of relief and looked around the room I was in. How long I had been in there I had no clue. There was no indication that anyone lived here. The walls were a lovely shade of red and the carpet was white. The room was completely bare, except for the bed in which I rested on. Then it hit me as I looked down at my hands. I was a vampire. I had asked for this so many times and now that I didn't want it, I got it. Oh how cruel life was. I slowly got up and made my way to the door as curiosity got the best of me. I grabbed the door handle, curious to see what was beyond these four walls.

I opened the door and there stood a man. A million thoughts passed through my mind. Was this the vampire that had changed me? I thought. I stood there staring at him, speechless. He couldn't be any older that 23 at the most. He was smiling and had blood all over his shirt like he had just fed. It looked like his pray had put up quite a fight. He was extremely beautiful as all vampires are. He had red penetrating eyes, shaggy blond hair and extremely pale skin. He stepped towards me and a loud ferocious growl escaped my lips.

Why wasn't I going crazy at the scent of the blood? I thought. It was still fresh, I could tell but I fought my thirst easily. "Aw don't be like that Bella." He said his voice full of amusement. I tensed up realizing he knew my name and who knows what else, while I knew nothing about him.

"Who are you?" I asked and was shocked at how beautiful my voice sounded. My old voice was like a cat being strangled compared to this.

"Pardon me," he said with a smile on his face. "I haven't yet introduced myself. How rude of me. My name is Christopher Phrane."

"How do you know my name?" I asked truly curious.

"We'll how wrong would it be of me to not know my own soon to be wife's name?" he asked as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I am not. I have a fiancé." I said defensively.

He laughed a cold heartless laugh, "Do you really think that mutt will want to be with you after he sees what you have become?" he asked. I couldn't think of a response. Would Jacob take me back? After all I was now his enemy. Jacob loved me. Of course he would take me as I was but... what if he didn't? I had to keep Christopher talking while I figured out a way to get away from him. I certainly was not about to spend eternity with Christopher.

"Why me?" I asked.

"Well because you were beautiful, even as a human and I knew you would make a great mate. I watched you for quite a while from afar. I knew your ex boyfriend, Edward. He had told me a great deal about you when you two were together. I instantly was intrigued by you, but you were his. I backed off, of course. But then I hear that they left forks and you here also. I had thought he would have turned you by the way he always spoke of you. I came back to check if it was really true. And to my surprise here you were human and all. No sign of the Cullen's for miles. Well how could I resist?" he said. My dead heart seemed to jump inside my chest at the mention of Edward's name. Of course the Cullen's had never truly cared. I was just a simple human, something that could be replaced once you got bored with it.

"But I don't love you, I love Jacob." I said angrily trying to make him understand that I would never be with him.

"You will learn to love me in time." he replied simply.

"And if I don't?" I asked.

"Well that could easily be taken care of. But it would be such a waste."

My mind was reeling with different scenarios but none of them would work and I had no clue as to what I should do. I had to attack head on while he was distracted. Yes that would be good. With my new born strength he would be an easy opponent.

"I'm hungry" I blurted out as I had no other clue how to distract him.

He turned around and I saw what he was reaching for. I hadn't even noticed before. There at the foot of the door lay and unconscious women. Did he really think that I was going to feed off of humans? How much of an idiot is this guy? I thought to myself. I was not about to let go of my last bit of humanity just like that. Before he could grab a hold of the women, I lunged straight at him teeth bared. He was so easy to rip to shreds.

His screams were like music to my ears. I was inflicting all the pain he had caused on other people right back on to him. Paybacks a bitch uh? I thought. I set his body on fire as soon as I was done and ran out of the house with the unconscious women in my arms. Her blood smelled incredible but it took very little effort to keep the beast at bay. Wasn't I supposed to not be able to control myself? Wasn't I supposed to be untamed and rip her to shreds at the scent of her blood? I banished these thought as I approached the hospital. Hopefully I could control my thirst as easily I had before with all those humans inside.

Somehow no one seemed to look directly at my face but everywhere else, the whole time I was there. I made up some story about finding the unconscious women in an alley. As I handed her over my eye caught the time on a digital clock behind the nurse's desk. It was three in the morning. My eyes widened in shock.

"Excuse me but what's the date?" I asked the nurse.

"It's the 7th of August." She replied clearly bored. I had been gone for a full week. I had to see Jacob, he was probably worried sick. I walked at human pace to our house, trying to figure out what I was going to tell Jacob. I couldn't possibly just go up to him and say, "Hey Jake, I am a vampire now. Yup I got attacked while out jogging. But don't worry I already killed the guy who did this. But look at the bright side. I don't go crazy at the scent of blood." No, I couldn't possibly say that. I was torn between two decisions.

I could stay and try to live a normal life or as possible for a vampire with Jacob, or I could start all over. No one knowing who I was, just me by myself exploring the world. It would be easy enough. The only people that I really talked too with other than Jacob were Billy and Emily. And I wasn't really close to them either. Jacob was my only link to anyone. I was friends with the pack but I tried to stay away from them.

I hadn't felt comfortable with anyone since my second family had left. Before I knew id I was at the house. I peaked through the front window at Jacob. He had deep bags under his eyes and was pacing back and forth between the kitchen and living room. He went rigid all of a sudden and walked to the door. Time to face your fears Bella. I thought as I made my way to the front of the drive way.

_**Is cute, loving Jake going to except her as a vampire?**_

_**I might not upload the next chapter until next Friday since I will busy with school but ill try.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**I do not own twilight or any of its characters.**_

**Bella's POV**

He opened the door and searched in the darkness for the vampire he smelled. He had no clue that I was the vampire he was searching for. His huge body was illuminated by the small porch light, making him look even more menacing. All traces of the Jacob I loved gone. His eyes flickered around and finally landed on me. He let out a sigh of relief but his body stayed tense.

"Bella, where the hell have you been? What happened?"

He stepped towards me right as a gust of wind came from behind me and ruffled my hair. His nose twitched as if he smelled something bad.

"You." he practically growled.

"Jacob let me explain." I said stepping towards him.

"No don't." he said holding up his hand to stop me from going any further.

"Jake we can work through this. I love you. It doesn't matter that we are enemies." I pleaded. I couldn't stand to lose anyone else, not now. He ran his hand through his jet black hair. The smell of werewolf was like a slap to the face. A low growl escaped my lips before I could stop it.

"I'm sorry." I said. He looked up at me with pain filled eyes.

"Figures, I never win do I? Even with the filthy bloodsuckers out of the way, they still win." He growled. His body began to shake viciously. He took a deep breath and continued with a softer tone of voice.

"Bella, I'm sorry but this wont work. I… I just can't. You're a blo-vampire and nothing can change that. It would be too hard for the both of us, you know that. I love you but this wont work. I'm sorry." With those last words he walked inside and shut the door. I felt old wounds open up deeper and a sob escaped my lips. My ears were ringing and I could fell my eyes stinging. I wanted to run to him and beg him to take me back. But a part of me knew Jacob was right. No matter how much we tried, I was still a vampire and he was still a werewolf and we would always be enemies.

I turned and ran away from the house, my feet caring me far away from Jacob. My feet stopped in the middle of Edward's meadow. It hadn't been my meadow in years. I guess it had never really been mine in the first place. I fell to my knees and my body shook as I sobbed into my hands. I felt tears roll down my face.

I gasped shocked, "I can cry?" I asked myself. I was grateful at least being a vampire hadn't taken some of my human abilities away. I wondered what exactly my tears were made of, but before I could really think about it, I heard something approaching.

I turned my head towards the noise waiting in silence for it to approach and step out of the trees. A female vampire walked out of the trees and looked at me. "hello." She said, her quiet musical voice reaching my ears even from so far.

"I'm Monica, are you the one who killed Christopher?" she asked with a hint of pain in her voice.

"Yes." I said icily and brushed away a few stray tears.

"I thought so…well your probably wondering how I know Christopher." I waited for her to speak again as she took a deep breath. "I use to be part of his coven, but then I left when I decided to stop hunting humans. I am truly sorry for what he did to you. He deserved what he got though. No doubt about that."

I was shocked by her words. She said the without even a hint of regret. I looked at her closely. She was about my height but thinner. She had long straight, black hair and the same shade of topaz eyes I had grown to love so many years ago. She had a heart shaped face with all her features perfect. I had been too shocked by her beauty that I hadn't even noticed that she had been coming closer and was now only a couple feet away from me. She looked at me crouching on the ground, ready to attack if need be.

"Did you just finish the transformation?" she asked.

"Yeah but how did you know I killed Christopher?" I asked.

"Well I was actually on my way to visit him. I had heard he was going to be here. When I found the house it was burned down and I just followed your scent after that." she answered.

I felt like I could trust her, even though my body was still tense it was just a safety precaution. I wasn't sure why I felt this way but deep inside my gut I could feel it. She was trust worthy and turning her away now was not in my best interest. I stepped toward her and stretched out my hand.

"I'm Bella, by the way." I said. I wondered what she was thinking about everything that had happened. She had just found out one of her own had been killed by me, wasn't she just even a little bit shocked? I suddenly heard her voice inside my own head but her lips weren't moving.

"I see why Christopher changed her. She's beautiful, but I can't believe he would do that. Well at least he's dead and he won't be able to do this again."

Had I gone completely insane? I flinched away and worry crossed over her perfect features.

"Sorry. Its not you, it's just I heard your voice inside my head. You said…" and I repeated her words verbatim. She was shocked that much I could tell from her face. She then rearranged her features to hide he shock but it was too late, I had already seen.

She seemed to think for a moment and then said, "Okay try to read my mind." I tried again as I had before and couldn't help but laugh. She was singing "the wheels on the bus" but I held it in by biting my cheeks.

"You're singing 'the wheels on the bus' right?" I asked after I had composed myself enough to say it. This time though she didn't seem shocked. A great big smile broke out across her face and I noticed that her perfect white teeth gleamed in the moonlight.

"I think we found your power."

Only then did she notice how I looked. I hadn't even taken notice to how ragged and torn my clothes were.

"Do you want to come back to my cabin? I think you're my size. You could freshen up and change into some clean clothes." She said.

"That would be great." My body felt sticky and disgusting. I wanted a shower and clean clothes so bad and couldn't believe that I had taken these things for granted.

As I was running beside her to her cabin this thought had been running through my mind and I had to voice it.

"Monica, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"When I was 'reborn' Christopher brought me a human to fee off of. I could feel the deep aching in the back of my throat as if it was yelling at me to drink from her. But it took little effort from me to not attack her. Do you know why that would be?" I asked.

Monica looked up towards the sky as if looking for the answer in the starts and then sighed.

"I have no clue. Maybe that is another one of your abilities or maybe something from your human life made you different." She said.

I thought about her answer as we made our way through the forest. I had been weird as a human, figures I would be weird as a vampire too.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. **_

**BELLA POV**

Once we got inside the cabin, Monica handed me a fresh set of clothes and showed me to the bathroom. As soon as I locked the door, I quickly stepped out of my clothes and into the shower. The scolding hot water felt like heaven on my skin. I took my time trying to scrub away everything that had happened in the past couple of hours. It seemed like days ago that I had killed Christopher and years ago that I had gone out on that run. I quickly pushed the though away not wanting to deal with it now. I took my time putting on the clothes Monica had lent to me. I caught a glance of myself in the mirror as I reached for the door handle.

I stood frozen in place for a second. I was absolutely gorgeous. Not even close to Rosalie, but I was stunning none the less. The clothes I had on were a bit too tight and made my new curves awkward looking. My hair was a bit longer and fell down my back in waves. My eyes were ruby red but beautiful none the less. I heard a knock and almost jumped out of my socks. It surprised me as I hadn't been paying attention to anything else beside my new appearance. I opened the door and Monica stood outside holding a contact case towards me.

"You should put these on, just in case you run along humans." I nodded and put them on at a inhuman pace.

"When will it go away?" I asked pointing at my eyes. I wanted it to go away. I didn't want this reminder of what I was.

''About a year I think. I'm not completely sure, it depends." she replied.

We made our way to the couch and watched "She's the Man" laughing at all the funny parts like old friends.

"Well I should go." she said getting up after the movie was over. I didn't want her to leave. She seemed to read my mind because a second later she turned back to me, to fast for human eyes to see. "I was wondering if you want to come with me?'' Her eyes with filled with hope. She looked almost like an angel at that moment standing before me. I thought it over. What was there to lose? Jacob didn't want me anymore and I had no other place to go.

"Yeah I'd like that." I said smiling for what seemed like the first time in ages.

"Yaaaay!" she screamed as she jumped up and down in excitement. A huge smile illuminated her already beautiful face making it look like it was radiating sunlight.

Before I knew it she had packed up and had her gym bag full of her things in one hand and her keys in the other.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah" I said standing up.

Once we were on our way to new, well new to me apartment I asked Monica a question. I wanted to get rid of the silence that made my thoughts run at 100 per minute.

"So how old are you?"

"I'm stuck forever as a 17 year old but technically I'm 77 years old. I was born in 1929. I don't remember much of my human life. My mothers name was Alexandra, that much I do remember. But I don't remember much else. How old are you?"

"I'm 27."

"Wow you look 18 maybe 19."

"I know I had a theory about that but its kinda stupid."

"Oh come on tell me...please." she gave me the puppy dog eyes that only mothers can ignore and sometimes even they cant. Of course I caved.

"Okay but never do those eyes at me again."

"Scouts honor."

"When I was 17 I was bitten by a vampire. Before you even ask how I stayed human, my vampire ex-boyfriend sucked all the venom out. Well at least we thought it was all the venom. I think some of the venom got to far in my blood stream and somehow slowed or stopped my aging process."

"You had a vampire boyfriend?" she asked practically yelling. Let me tell you super human hearing and someone screaming in your ear, not a good combination. I covered my ears but that didn't help any. She wasn't even bothered by my idiotic theory. Monica had taken her eyes of the road entirely and was staring straight at me with horror filled eyes. It scared me for a second but I quickly recovered.

"Yeah he and his family were "vegetarians". I loved him but he didn't love me and so he left." I was trying hard to fight the fresh tears that were brimming at the edge of my eyes.

"I'm sorry." she said patting my hand gently.

"Yeah me too." I whispered.

She quickly changed the subject after that. The rest of the time we talked about random things. As it got later Monica got abnormally quiet. Her eyebrows were burrowed in concentration. She looked as if she was having a internal struggle.

"Did you want to become a vampire?" she asked clearly worried that I would get furious by this question.

"Truth?"

"Truth"

I looked out the window and watched as the landscape passed by .

I sighed and began, "Yes I did, but that was along time ago. Back when the only reason I wanted to change was to be with .. E-Edward." Saying his name again had been harder that I had thought it would be. It was as if my throat was closing so I didnt have to say it.

She then proceeded to tell me about her life. It was as if that question had made her trust me completely. She began to talk to me about Steven. He had been a human that she had fallen in love with but Christopher had killed him for lunch. I was horrified as she told me the story. Christopher had known that she loved Steven and had gotten enraged and decided to kill him. She had to stand there and watch as he killed Steven. Steven was the reason she had turned vegetarian in the first place.

Before we got home we stopped in order to get me some new clothes for me. I couldn't walk around in her clothes. They were too tight and not comfortable at all. As we left the shopping center I wanted now more than ever to curl up in bed. I wanted to get lost behind my eyelids for a couple of hours. I wanted to go to that place were nothing exists and you don't think. But that was impossible since vampires aren't able to sleep and least of all dream. So the whole ride after we got back in the car I spent looking out the window and thinking about everything and nothing at the same time.

By the time we got to the apartment it was 6:30 in the morning. It gave Monica about a little under two hours until school started. She decided to go hunting and I stayed to unpack my clothes. I wanted to postpone feeding as much as possible.

_**Does anyone want to see Edward's pov? 'Cause I'm working on one but I'm not sure if I should keep it just strictly Bella or add some Edward in there.**_

_**Thanks to all the people that reviewed **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**_

**BELLA POV**

The whole time I unpacked was good and bad for me. I didn't have to sit there and do nothing. I was moving around the room putting up clothes not really noticing what I was doing. It was bad though because my mind wandered to thoughts that I had been trying to push to the back of my head.

Was Jacob going to pretend I was missing? What was he going to tell the pack and the rest of the town? Would the pack try to kill me if I did go back to Forks? My mind was asking a million questions that I couldn't answer.

By the time Monica got back from feeding I was done unpacking. I had taken a shower and changed into a simple white t-shirt, converse, blue jeans and a black hoddie. We still had a hour left to hang out before Monica had to go to school.

"Hey we need to go pick something up." she said smiling from ear to ear. She dragged me out the door. I was about to walk to the car when she pulled me in the opposite direction.

"We wont need the car." she said and ran of into the nearby woods. I followed her and for the first time I noticed how great it felt to run. The wind was hitting my face slightly and I wanted to never stop. I felt like I was flying even though I could clearly feel my feet hitting the forest floor. I didn't want to stop and it seemed like to soon Monica stopped running.

"Wait right here." she said and headed out deeper into the forest. I sat there quietly humming Misery Business by Paramore. It was only a couple of seconds later that I saw her emerge from the nearby trees. She came out with a gorgeous black motorcycle. I had always wanted one and even though Jacob had gotten me one I had never ridden it. Not because it was ugly or anything but because what was the point. And anyways Jacob would have never let me ride it. After he had fixed it up he then noticed that if I was too ride it I was surely to get in a accident.

"Tada" she said flailing her arms in front of the bike.

"That's for me?" I asked speechless.

"Duh"

"I absolutely love it" I said and I truly did. Most of the bike was black but you could see splashes of red here and there. I got on the back and Monica swiftly got on behind me. As soon as I started it, it felt good to ride a bike after so long. The low pur of the motor was like music to my ears. Even after so long I still remembered how to ride. It seemed as if my arms and legs were taking on a mind of their own. There was definitely a perk to being a vampire. I wouldn't get hurt if I got in a accident on this. Yes, the bike would probably be ruined but I would come out of it without a single scratch. I headed home and as soon as we were in the parking lot in front of the apartments she jumped off. It nearly gave me a heart attack. Se had given me no previous warning to what she was going to do. Se drove off to school, waving and left me there with nothing to do for the rest of the day.

I decided to spend the day exploring the new town. I found a great movie theater and a little vintage shop that looked adorable. It was very awkward walking around town and seeing people stop and stare. I mean seriously people stopped everywhere. One guy almost got in a car accident, but I'm not sure if he was looking at me or if it was because he dropped his cell or if it was both. I liked to think that it was because he had dropped his cell. That afternoon as I got home Monica announced to me that she had enrolled me in school and that tomorrow was my first day. She hadn't even asked me if I wanted to go but it sure beat trying to figure out what to do. I tried not to think about a new first day of school at a new town. But since I was going to be around a bunch of young humans I should be feed just in case. Even though I didn't want to I went hunting.

Even as I approached the defenseless deer, she didn't hear me. I attacked before she could even turn. My sharp teeth penetrated her warm skin. As the sweet delicious blood flowed into my mouth I shivered. Somehow I felt better as I drank the blood of the poor creature. The dark hole inside me seemed to disappear with each gulp of the creatures life. I wanted to stop and not kill this animal but now that I felt the blood between my lips I didn't want to stop.

I could hear the creatures heart beat slowing and the blood in her veins was thinning. But I didn't stop as her life flowed into me. After I had drained her body of every last bit of blood, I held her limp body in my arms. I found myself crying into her fur, praying in silence for her soul. I was one of the damned but maybe I did still have my soul and could someday go to heaven. Just maybe there was an after life for us vampires. Even as I buried the body all I could think about was that the only thing she had done wrong was be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

The next day as slid into the available parking spot next to Monica, I took of my helmet aware of every pair of eyes on me. Even though I didn't need the helmet, I wore it to keep up appearances. I looked up for just a second and every one's face seemed to be shocked. I looked around at the cars in the parking lot and it seemed I was the only bike owner in the school. I slowly walked over to were Monica was standing.

"Come on, we need to get your schedule." she said as she pulled me inside the school and into the front office.

"How can I help you?" the lady at the front office said without looking up. She seemed to busy to even bother with us. I looked away from her and wondered how the hell I was going to get through the school day.

"My sister needs her schedule. She just transferred here from a boarding school."

"What is her name?" she said while looking through a cabinet to the right of her.

"Isabella Richards." Monica replied before I could say anything. In two seconds I had become Bella Richards, had turned into a transfer student from a boarding school and had a new sister. As soon as Monica had my schedule in hand, she grabbed my arm and dragged me out of there. Once we had stepped out Monica looked over my schedule.

"Oh man, you don't have any of my classes." she said with a small pout forming on her perfect face.

"We will still have lunch together." I reassured her. She brightened and the pout disappeared.

"You're right. So don't forget, last name Richards, mom is always away on business and you got kicked out of private school for fighting." she said.

"So I'm the bad kid? Just so you can look like the angel in the family I bet." I said smiling.

"Well I cant be good all the time and someone has to be worse." She said with a wicked smile plastered on her face.

She glanced quickly at the huge clock on the wall.

"Well I should get to class unless I want to be late and I cant afford another detention." She kissed my cheek and walked off to her class.

I reluctantly forced myself to walk to my first period class. Would this day be exactly the same as my first day at Forks? I sure hoped not. Yes I had found my love from moving but that hadn't really made a difference in the end. In the end I had ended up broken and alone. I hoped for the best as I found my class. I took a deep breath and got ready to walk inside hell.

_**Please please review. **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**_

**BELLA POV**

The teacher didn't say anything as I walked in. When I handed her the slip I was supposed to get signed by all my teachers, she just glanced at it, signed it and sent me off to an available seat. I was grateful that she had not made me introduce myself to the whole class. Everyone was looking at me which made me extremely nervous. i walked to my desk with me head bent down trying to not look anyone in the eye. But I could still tell that the girls were looking at me with eyes full of jealousy and the guys with lust. I didn't even want to imagine what they were thinking of me. It was probably for the best that I didn't know. I knew all the material that she was lecturing about already. So I did the only thing that I thought was better that listening to the teacher drown on about physics. I put the black hood of my sweater on my head and rested my head on top of the table. her voice became a low sounds like the static on the radio and i couldn't help but think about this situation.

I wondered if the whole vampire thing would ever feel bad. And why wasn't I attacking ever human in sight? Here I was in a class full of humans and it took little to no effort to not attack them. Yes, I had just fed earlier that morning but it had only quenched my thirst for a short period of time. I was thirsty but I could easily fight the temptation. It was very strange. Of course I loved being able to be so close to humans and not want to drink them dry but I found extremely unbelievable.

I sat there bored for what seemed like hours but it had only been about a couple minutes. I sighed dramatically and sat up. i let my self read the thoughts of everyone around me. at first it was like listening to 20 different people talking at the same time. i focused on one thought and slowly everything else faded. I could see someone imagining me naked and I quickly turned my head trying to find the person that these thoughts belonged too. I saw this guy staring at me longingly. He was practically drooling and he did not take his eyes off of me. I let out a low growl and he jumped in his seat. It was just that his thoughts had been very descriptive. he had been looking at every part of my anatomy like a freaking scientist trying to find the answer to what I was. He looked away but kept thinking the same thing. I sighed in defeat.

I tuned him out and looked into the mind of the girl to the right of me. She had long strawberry blond hair that was pulled back in a ponytail. She wore red rimmed glasses that made her eyes look big. I could tell that she would be able to show everyone she was beautiful by letting her hair down, wearing fitting clothes and maybe getting contact. She was writing in a notebook but I couldn't see what she was writing because her hair was blocking my view. "His fangs looked menacing in the moonlight. I shivered and he stepped towards me. His face was contorted in hunger. I was frozen in place. I couldn't move my legs. My mind was screaming for me to run but I couldn't. I couldn't look away from his gaze." I could clearly see the picture of him in her imagination and I wanted to tap her on the shoulder and tell her that she had him pictured all wrong. But if i did she would probably think I was crazy. I let her mind wander without me being there and let myself look into someone else's thoughts.

I looked into this girl's that was starring at herself in the mirror. She was a red head and had what some guy had referred to in his thoughts as a "killer body". I wanted to laugh at how much her thoughts were conceded. "Oh I'm so beautiful. I should like get and award and be a model. And then everyone will love me and not just these unimportant people. Oh my god I have this huge zit. Everyone can tell I cant-shes looking at me. Why is she looking at me? I mean yes I'm more beautiful than her but still she shouldn't stare at me with all the jealousy clearly showing on her face." I quickly looked away and hid my smile. I had to bite my tongue to keep from telling her off. All day I couldn't help but be bored and start to peek into peoples head. But I quickly learned this was not the best idea after about the 3rd time finding someone thinking about me. Teenagers and their stupid hormones.

All my classes passed mostly the same way. Teacher's didn't care, people starred and I hid inside the hood of my sweater. It was rather pathetic on my part. Here I was a new vampire and I hid like a little child. But why shouldn't I? It was better than thinking about how different I was than all these humans.

**A FEW WEEKS LATER**

Most of the time after school I would go riding after I had done my homework or go hang out with Monica at the movies or mall. We had become fast friends in only a few short weeks. Many people asked out Monica and she always politely declined. I didn't know how she dealt with all the attention. For me it was like I was put under a microscope. It was nerve wracking to just turn and find sometimes up to 5 pairs of eyes on you.

One afternoon I went to go see if Monica wanted to do something but she was busy and I decided to take a ride on my motorcycle. I grabbed my keys of the kitchen counter and walked outside to my bike. It still amazed me how this bike was all mine. I never let anyone ride it not even Monica and she knew that I didn't do it to be mean but I was just very protective of it. I hoped on the bike and drove down the highway all the while checking for cops. It was exhilarating. Now I knew why the Cullen's all loved to drive fast. I stopped at a red light and waited for it to turn green. I slightly shifted my eyes and looked to my right. I saw a silver Volvo with windows that had a dark tint making everything inside barely visible. I remembered only to well how I had ridden in one so many years ago. I turned back to the light and was begging for it to turn green while forcing myself not to think about the past.Oonce it did I speed off and the silver Volvo kept up with me easily. I speed up and the Volvo did too. It was as if it was racing me, daring me to go faster. I stopped abruptly and made a U-turn. I didn't look back for the Volvo, and didn't want too. Just looking at it brought back to many memory's. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts as I was riding that I hadn't noticed that the sun had already set and was now coming up. I drove home after quickly stopping for gas and got off once I had parked. I walked in the door as Monica came out of her room.

"Hey I'm going to go hunt, before school." I said while puttin up my keys.

"Want me to come with you?" she asked.

"Sure." I replied turning toward my room. I changed into something I could get dirty and we quickly left out the door. We ran off through some nearby woods. I fed off some deer but Monica didn't feed since she had yesterday morning. She just watched silently as I hunted for my dinner. Once I finished we ran back home, changed, and drove to school. I made my way to first period and once I sat down the kid that had been watching me on the first day of school came over to my table. He reminded me a lot of Mike. He could have been his son but I doubted it.

"Hey, I'm Chad. I was uh...wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me Isabella?" he asked.

Just a couple weeks into school and people were already asking me out. I doubted he knew more about me other than my name. I took a small peak into his head to see what he was thinking. He was thinking some rather explicit thoughts of me and him. I cringed away at his thoughts, "No thanks." I replied. He frowned and muttered some foul words underneath his breath. I heard them perfectly but decided not to act on my feelings. After all I could brake his arm so easily.

He walked away and I put my head down on the table. I had barely started to notice that everyone seemed to be talking about me. There was so many different rumors flying around. The craziest one was that I had broken a girls leg, arm and pinkie because she looked at me weird. It was completely obnoxious how people came up with this stuff. Every time I walked down the hall everyone would look at me and start whispering. It made it that much worse that I actually could heard very clearly what everyone was saying.

I passed the conceded girl, Kayle which I had learned was her name and as I passed I heard her say that I have a baby and that his father was in jail. She was completely threatened by me. That brightened up my day until my last period teacher told me if I ever needed extra time for a project in case I needed to take care of my kid to tell her. I just could not help but laughed and well she was not happy about my reaction.

_**The next chp. is going to be in Edwards pov. Its really hard to write in his pov seeing as I cant even write well in Bella's.**_

_**Anyways I hope I am not boring you with this story.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. **_

_**Okay this chapter is a little confusing, okay its a lot. But this will be explained in later chapters. It's just another twist in this weird story. **_

**EDWARD POV**

I laid there looking at the ceiling just trying to make the time pass by faster. I had somehow survived the past 4 years. How, I had no clue. Even after Bella had died nothing had been the same. She was my everything and memories of her would haunt me forever.

I could hear Katie outside the door but I paid no attention to her. She knocked and made her way in. Why couldn't she ever leave me alone? I thought. I closed my eyes and that was definitely a bad idea. She came and sat next to me on the bed without one word. Before I knew it her lips were crashing down on mine. I pushed her off, not even bothering to do it gently and she fell on the floor.

"Look I already told you numerous times that I don't have those kind of feelings for you." I said trying to keep my voice under control. This girl just did not know when to stop.

"Edward, we both know that you do have feelings for me but for some odd reason you hide them." she said with a sly smile on her lips. I wanted to slap that smile off her face but I was a gentleman and we did not hit women unless, well, they were trying to kill someone.

I opened my mouth to respond to what she had said but before I could say anything I was interrupted. Alice's voice rang out, "Family meeting." I could hear her thoughts from all the way up here which wasn't unusual but what she was thinking was.

"OK um cake, cheesecake yes um oh I know," and she started to think about Jasper in rather intimate ways. I cringed and tried to block it out. She was up to something and didn't want me to know that much I was sure of. I made my way downstairs and didn't bother to check if Katie was behind me. I sat down and as soon as I did everyone crowded into the living room. I was shocked by the next thing Alice said.

"I want to move." she stated. She wasn't asking she was clearly telling but her voice sounded innocent enough still.

"Okay but why?" asked Carlisle. He was rather confused since just yesterday Alice had come into the house screaming about how she loved this place. All the other places we had lived in made her depressed which had been very rare for Alice in the past but now was almost a given. I knew she too missed Bella terribly, not a day went by when she did not think about Bella. Yes she would catch herself and block me out but sometimes that wasn't enough. She did hide it very well though, as did the rest of the family. But I couldn't hide the pain, not after losing her in that horrible way.

Alice shrugged and Carlisle asked everyone if they were okay with moving. Everyone agreed and so did I. It wasn't like it was anything knew, we had gotten used to this after so many years of living. I knew something was up and she wasn't telling. Carlisle suggested a place of the top of his head but before he even finished his sentence Alice screamed out.

"NOOO! I mean no, i want to move ..." and she said a name of a town we had never stayed in. I was rather perplexed as to why she wanted to move to this particular town.

The whole entire time we packed was like a black haze. I loved these moments, life seemed to pass by fast and I didn't remember anything.

I had blacked out, I would walk around with my body functioning but my mind was in a haze. I never even cared to ask what did happen during these times but I knew Jasper had felt them and had kept an eye out for me. Just in case the lady with 8 arms attacked me during one of these times. That's what everyone called Katie behind her back. Yes, she was family but she was snobby and acted like I was her boyfriend when everyone knew that was a lie.

All my things were still in the boxes that they had been packed in since we moved away from the town my family had lived in with Bella after we had left Forks. I couldn't stand to look at anything that reminded me of Bella and that included my piano. At random moments I would sometimes catch myself humming Bella's lullaby and I would break. I would fall to my knees, clutching my chest and start to dry sob. I couldn't believe how unbearable the pain was. Thankfully Jasper wasn't there most of the time these episodes happened. I couldn't stand it if I made him feel all my pain.

That following weekend we officially moved out. The house was bare and all our things were put away in a u-haul truck. Kyle drove my car as we headed out of town and to our new house. I was still trying to figure out why Alice had to make us move here of all places.

Yes it was a great place but our last home had also been great. One of those black out moments came over me and the next thing I knew we were already in the little town. I smelled the sweetest scent ever. It was flowery and then it hit me, it smelled like Bella except more potent. I inhaled trying to memorize this smell and everything about it. I opened my eyes and there a motorcyclist was staring right at my window. I could not see their face but you could tell they knew their way around a bike. Before I knew it the bike was speeding off and it was as if some invisible strings were pulling at my heart.

Kyle began to speed up inching closer to the bike. The person on the bike seemed to tense and speed up. Kyle kept up easily. He thought about this as a race he would most surely win.

I couldn't believe how childish Kyle was sometimes. He though about life as a big playground and everything on it were play things. Of course I wasn't going to tell him that just this once I was glad he acted that way. We were keeping up easily with the bike but before I could even blink. The bike rider slammed on their brakes and did a u-turn right there in the middle of traffic. They could have surely gotten hurt but they didn't seem to care. Not one car swerved out of the way, it was as if that hadn't happened or as if no one had seen it happen.

I laid my head back and closed my eyes and let my mind transported me back to memories of Bella. The first one was of her telling me she wanted to leave Forks and everything behind. I had been taken aback by her sudden outburst but I respected her decision. I never changed her and this was fine with her. She seemed to have changed her mind rather quickly about becoming a vampire. I knew Bella was stubborn and this was unlike her but even so I was happy that Bella was going to have as normal a life as possible. We had soon gotten married after that and that had been the happiest times of my life. Watching her walk down the isle in that beautiful white gown was one of the memories I would cherish until I was no longer walking among the living.

But then my mind wandered to the memory that would always hurt me. While the whole family was out hunting and Bella was left alone at home, a werewolf came. He attacked Bella for some unknown reason and toke her away. Alice had seen this and we had rushed home immediately but we were too late. Once we got home all we found was the inside of the house in bad shape. As if she had fought back her attacker but she couldn't have, she was still human after all. We had never found her body but bits of fur were found all over the house. I had followed the scent of Bella but came to a dead fire pit. I had no clue as to why her scent had lead me here. But it was obvious that Bella had died that day. I still had not gotten over it and neither had the rest of the family.

I pushed the thoughts away and focused on thinking about how beautiful Bella had looked at our wedding but then I couldn't breath and my insides felt as if someone was twisting them. I pushed that thought away and as soon as I did my mind went into a black haze. My last thought before doing so was of my beautiful Bella in her wedding dress.

_**A new chapter is on its way. I will either upload it tonight or tomorrow night after my lil bro's recital. I have been working on an essay for a scholarship and I've had to work on this major project that I left till the last minute. Yaay for procrastination.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. Thank you to Silver Drip for helping me out with the idea for this chap. I owe you.**_

**BELLA POV (at a carnival)**

As I watched the people walk past me, I couldn't help but think they were so lucky. They had no worries and knew they didn't have to kill to survive. Mark, the manager, came up to me to tell me that I could leave in an hour if I wanted to. I looked over at Monica and I could see that she was anxious in her seat. Even as she gave the kids their prizes she kept looking around anxiously.

"Jessie, can you take over for a second?" I asked the volunteer next to me. I loved the smell of the carnival. It was always full of popcorn and cotton candy. You could hear laughter coming from every where. As soon as I had seen the poster for the carnival I had called to volunteer. I loved kids and well since I couldn't have any didn't mean I couldn't be around them.

"Sure" Jessie said.

I made my way through the crowd of people to were Monica sat by herself. As soon as I sat down Monica started talking low and fast.

"Someone's here. Vampires and a lot of them. I have no clue if their vegetarian or not but I have been smelling them all day. Have you noticed it to?"

"Actually no but if you have been smelling them around here they must be good."

"Not necessarily they might be seeking out their pray. Many of our kind do this. They come to carnivals or clubs and they seek out the most delicious smelling blood they can find. Look Bella, I know you haven't had much time in this world but we need to stay as far from them as possible. We wont be able to fight them off." She was truly scared and it scared me to see that Monica, the one that was always so confident, was truly scared. I tried to think about this in a rational way, but a million questions were running through my mind.

"How can you smell them?" I asked. I had not even noticed anything unusual today.

"I don't know I can't describe it. Look smell my wrist." she said and put her wrist in my face.

I sniffed her exposed skin and I smelled the strangest combination. I could find nothing to describe this alluring scent. It was a weird combination but there it was. As I thought about it my nose had been tickling all day as if I smelled something familiar.

Before I had time to answer her, I saw Monica's eyes grow wide and I felt a tap at my side. I turned and found a young boy sitting beside me. He couldn't be any older than 17 at the most and he had jet black hair, topaz eyes, and pale skin. He was breathtakingly beautiful. I turned my head trying to see if I could spot anymore vampires close by and sure enough there were two sitting across the park.

A girl and a boy were sitting there with untouched food on their plate. I noticed that the girl was glaring daggers at me. The phrase "if looks could kill'' ran through my thoughts. What the hell was her problem? I had done nothing for her to hate me so. The girl had short blond hair, thin red lips, and topaz eyes. I broke eye contact with her and studied the boy sitting next to her. He had a smile plastered on his face and he did not look away from the girl once. He looked exactly like the boy sitting to the right of me. I looked back and forth from the boy sitting beside me to the one sitting across the crowded area.

"Who are you?" I asked to the boy next to me.

"Conner, you're Isabella right?"

"Yeah call me Bella...how do you know my name?"

"We go to the same school. Were in chem together." That explained how he knew me and why I had never seen him. I always made myself block out the rest of the world when I was at school. "I'm actually new here I barely started school on Friday." he finished.

I was still looking back and forth between the two boys. Conner must have noticed were I was looking because the next thing out of his mouth was, "That's my twin brother Kyle. You can tell us apart because I have a birthmark on my neck see?" He said pointing to a little triangle shaped scar underneath his earlobe.

"Oh." I said. I was relieved, for a second there I thought I had gone insane. I tapped into his thoughts to see what he and his coven were doing here and how many there were.

"I hope they are vampires too. Her friend is gorgeous. She is the most beautiful women in the entire world seriously. It's like looking into the heavens. Wait...no...I can't possibly have a crush on her. I barely know her and I like her. This is ridiculous. I don't even know her name."

I smiled as I heard his thoughts. I diged a little deeper and found that his family did in fact drink from animals. I didn't go any further. He could tell me the rest himself.

"Yeah we are and she's Monica." I said. Monica was clearly worried about the information I was giving him but I knew I could trust him. Even as a vampire he was not one to lie with out a good reason for doing so, I had gotten this all from his mind without he even knowing.

"Wait, what?" he said clearly confused.

"We are vampires also and her name is Monica." I said low enough that I knew no human ears could hear but his vampire ones could and pointed at Monica. He seemed to catch on that I had read his mind. He didn't seem to mind though, quite the opposite he brushed it off as if he was use to it.

"If you can hear me please don't tell Monica about, well you know." he thought to me.

"I won't." I thought back and he nodded his head slightly. I gasped. I had just talked to him through my thoughts. I couldn't believe that I had another power. But I quickly recovered so as if to seem like I had already known I possessed it.

"So who's that girl over there by your brother?" Monica asked.

"That's Katie. Kyle is like in love with her or something but she doesn't even notice since she likes this other guy we live with. I mean yeah the other guys cool but he's always by himself and he's always all mope I don't see what she sees in him." he replied as if he thought about this a thousand times.

"So how many are in your coven?" I asked.

"There is 10 vampires in my coven." he said. I did not expect his answer and when he told me I was shocked. My mouth was hanging open in pure shock and I quickly closed it.

"How many are in your coven?" he asked.

"It's just us two. We have only been family for a couple of weeks. I'm kind of new at this, just newborn actually."

He looked truly shocked at my words.

"You're a new born vampire?" he whispered and I just nodded.

"How can you bear with the thirst?"

"I'm not really sure." I said with eyebrows burrowed. I really had no clue and this question had been on my mind since I had been changed. I was still thinking about why I was this way when Conner interrupted my thoughts.

"Oh look here's some of my family coming this way." He said looking in the direction of a ride.

I turned my head and was instantly frozen in place. Alice, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper all walked off a ride. Every human head was turned in their directions. I could tell that every human thought that they were inhumanly beautiful. Even as every one's mouth was hanging open the Cullen's didn't seem to notice in the slightest. They made their way to were Katie and Kyle were and sat down at the table.

I felt tears brimming at the corners of my eyes. Right when Edward had walked off that ride and my eyes had landed on him I wanted to jump into his arms. As I looked at Edward I noticed that his eyes were pitch black. He looked worn out and he seemed to have lost something. The sparkle that he had in my memories was gone. I studied his movements, they seemed way to familiar but not on him. I gasped as I noticed what he reminded me of. He reminded me so much of how I had been after he had left me. I wondered who he had been with and what had happened to make him this way. I hadn't seen the Cullen's in 8 years and here they were the same as always. But the feeling of sadness quickly faded and turned into pure anger.

"YOU DIDNT TELL ME YOUR FAMILY WAS THE CULLENS!" I shouted. Instantly I knew this was the wrong thing to do. Oh yeah Bella, just yell so they can tell you're here, really brilliant, I though angrily to myself. Conner and Monica looked at me like I had gone insane. Everyone instantly quieted down and ever pair of eyes was on me including those of the Cullen's. No, no, no this can't be happening. They had disappeared from my life without even so much as a word. I never even thought I would see them again. Edward's eyes meet mine and time seemed to stop. I couldn't break my eyes away from him and I couldn't breath. My mind was screaming for me to stop looking but my eyes were not moving and my dead heart seemed to jump out of my chest. Then I noticed that my 2nd family's faces were full of shock as if they had seen a ghost. Had they thought I would never see them again in any of my years of life? No, they hadn't of course not. They had thought that if they left me in Forks, I would stay in Forks.

"What is everyone looking at me for?" I yelled even though I knew perfectly well why they were looking. Everyone seemed to jump and avert their eyes quickly. Some of the baby's even started crying and mothers threw me hateful glances. I hadn't meant to scare them but I couldn't take back what I had done. Why did this have to happen?

"Ill be back later ill explain everything tonight Monica...Conner if you don't mind can you come with me. I need you to answer some of my questions."

"OK" he said with out hesitating. It was almost as if he could tell I had a million questions and saying no to me right now was not in his best interest.

"Ill see you tonight and you better be there." Monica said to me. I gave her a quick hug and Conner stood next to me. I walked up to Mark and told him I had to leave now. He didn't seem surprised but he flinched when I gave him a hug as if I was going to hurt him. Once I returned to where Conner was standing I knew I had to get out of there fast.

"Do you have a car?" I asked Conner and he shook his head. "Good we'll take my bike."

Right as I said that the Cullen's all stood up and made their way to were we were sitting.

"Hey guys." Conner said waving to his family. I did not want to look at them again so I averted my eyes.

"If they ask about me, just say you don't know. Oh and by the way the bronze haired one can read minds. So block your mind off." I said to Monica before leaving. I hated that I had to leave her here alone with them. But I knew they would never hurt her unless she hurt them first. And I knew that she wouldn't do that unless she was provoked. Even so if one provoked the other they were surrounded by humans and wouldn't be able to fight there. I prayed in case there was a god for our kind, to keep her safe until at least I could help if she needed me.

_**Reading the reviews I had brightened up my day entirely so thank you to everyone that reviewed. **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**_

_**Oh koalagirl3 had a good question and I decided to answer here. Why are there so many new additions to the Cullen family? Well Conner I had to put him there for reasons that can't be said yet and Katie well she is the enemy and Kyle well you can see he will do practically anything Katie asks him to do. I was thinking when I wrote this that they might come in handy but I have no clue right now how that's going to happen. I'm kinda in writers block.**_

**BELLA POV**

I took Conner's hand and ran out of the carnival as fast as I could without alarming the humans. I got on my bike and was off down the street once Conner was securely behind me. We didn't speak the whole ride. My mind was swirling with questions. Why did this have to happen? I could have lived my life with Monica and never ever even seeing the Cullen's. Its true I missed them but I didn't want to face them. I had been turned, why couldn't fate have been on my side and made me meet them 20 maybe 200 years from now? Did Edward still love me? Of course not I thought to myself. He had told me himself that he was leaving because I wasn't good enough for him and his family. All I had been this entire time was a play thing. I felt like such and idiot. Everything had been OK and then they had to come and turn everything upside down.

When we were a couple minutes outside of town, I turned into a forest and turned off my bike. I noticed that I would have to refill soon. It had less than half the tank. I got off after Conner and sat down on a nearby tree trunk. Conner walked towards me and sat down beside me on the trunk. I looked at him and I mean really looked at him. His jet black hair reminded me of Jacob and his face reminded me of Jasper's but his features were somehow softer.

"So what was that all about?" he asked me referring to the scene I had caused at the carnival. I told him about everything from falling in love with Edward, and how Edward had left me. I left out Jake and the pregnancy test and proceeded to tell him about Christopher and how I had ended up here.

"Wow that's a lot to take in." he said and ran his hand through his hair. I nodded silently and we stayed silent thinking about all the things that I had just said.

''So how old are you?" he asked trying to change the subject.

"Twenty five and yes I'm serious.'' I added at the look at disbelief on his face. "You?"

"I will forever be seventeen and have been for over 40 years. I joined Carlisle's coven about 5 years ago." he said.

We sat there talking about so many thing that I had not noticed that it was pretty late. Yes I had wanted to ask about the Cullen's but I didn't dare. I didn't want to be reminded of them just yet. I had just started to tell him about how just last Wednesday Mr. Morison had gotten fed up with me always "sleeping" in his class. He made me go up to the board to answer a question that I couldn't possibly know the answer to. But as soon as I had the chalk in my hand I figured out the problem and showed every single step. Just as I started to explain his reaction his cell phone went off and interrupted me. He picked up but I could not here the person on the other line.

"Hello?...somewhere...with someone...a friend...OK...Ill be back home later...okay bye." He hung up and put the phone in his pocket. "Alice she wanted to know where I was. She knows I'm with you." he said. I sighed of course they would know it was me by my little outburst earlier that day.

"I should get you back. Look can you please not tell them anything about what I told you. I might go out of town for a bit. Ill call you once I set up a cell phone for my self...I'm going to drive you all the way home. I don't want anyone to worry. Just tell me which way to go and no I won't tell Monica about you being in love with her." I said cutting him of before he could tell.

We got on my bike and I did just like I said and drove him right up to the house. As the house came into view, it screamed Cullen's. From the shutters, to the location all screamed Cullen's. The house was a huge Victorian house, it was beautiful and looked like an exact replica of the one in forks except it was different somehow.

"Remember, block your mind." I reminded him as he got off.

"Okay mom." he said his voice dripping with sarcasm. I ruffled his hair and laughed. I opened the minds of the vampires in the house to me. Everyone seemed to be inside except Kyle. Even thought my bike was making loud noises everyone just assumed it was kyle getting home. But then I heard Alice and she knew I was here. Before she even reached the staircase, I did a u turn and rode away. I could clearly hear her thoughts of disappointment. I felt a tug at my heart as I noticed that I had wanted to see them all as much as Alice had wanted to see me. But I couldn't, not just yet. I wasn't mentally prepared to ask them any of my questions I wanted answered without freaking out.

As soon as I walked inside the front door of the apartment, I was bombarded with questions by Monica. This was going to be a long day I thought. I answered every question Monica threw at me. Surprisingly she didn't ask the one question she wanted to ask. "What did Conner think of me?" That question kept running across her mind but she never voiced it. I was going to have to play match maker, this was going to be fun. I wondered for a second if Conner was bombarded with questions exactly like me when he walked inside his house. But I pushed the thought away as Monica threw at me another load of questions.

**CONNER'S POV**

I stood outside watching Bella ride away. In that short period of time we had talked I already felt like she was my big sister. I was angry with Edward for ever causing her so much pain.

I reluctantly walked up to the porch, I knew everyone was going to want answer's to their questions and I couldn't give it to them. I reached for the door handle but then it was flung open and Alice pulled me inside. Everyone crowded in front of me and started talking all at once. I noticed Edward was there and thought, "You suck." before blocking my mind.

I was 40 years old and I was acting like a child. How original I thought with a smile. I held up my hands, "Okay hold on. I am not allowed to talk about her to any of you. I'm sorry but she asked and I shouldn't break a promise." I said putting efficiency on promise while looking at Edward. He growled and his eyes were full of hate. Katie came and put an arm around Edward. "Its okay he didn't mean anything by it." she said sweetly. He brushed her arm off as if it was deceased.

"You don't even understand what's going on." he growled at me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked but he completely ignored my question.

"You knew about this didn't you?" he growled right in Alice's face. I had never seen him look so menacing as he did now.

"Yes," she said not even flinching at his words, "because I know you and I knew that if I had told you, before I could even finish my sentence you would have been gone.''

''Of course I would have, you honestly think that if I found out the love of my life was not dead I wouldn't have?"

"What are you talking about?" I interrupted. I had not been able to follow this strange conversation.

''You wouldn't understand and don't even try.'' Edward snapped at me. His eyes were full of fire and anger was radiating of off him.

'Fine.'' I said through clenched teeth and stormed up to my room. At least I had not broken my promise to Bella. I didn't even care that I didn't understand anything that had been said. I could hear everyone arguing and I jumped out the window wanting to get away. Even as I tried to clear my mind something kept nagging me. Edward had been talking about Bella, right? But if he was, why had he said she was dead? Edward had been the one to leave Bella. I pushed these thoughts away and ran to clear my mind.

_**Just barely got out of the shower after being out all day, man I'm tired. I'm sort of in writers block and all the other chapters that I have posted were written down during the summer. So please don't hate me for not updating quick enough. **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer:  
I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**_

**BELLA POV**

After I had explained everything to Monica I packed up some things and left town. After about the 2nd day away, I started to feel incredibly lonely. I decided to go visit my mother. I had been thinking about her for the past couple of days but hadn't had the guts to go see her. Even as I ran to my mother's house I couldn't help but think about how much she must have changed. I hadn't seen her since Charlie's funeral and that had been about 6 years ago.

Once I was close to home, I ditched the bike a couple blocks away, and ran the rest of the way. I sneaked up behind a tree and searched for her. As I hid in the safety of a tree. I could clearly see into her living room from where I was. I wanted to so badly hug her and say goodbye before it was too late but I knew that was impossible now. She was curled up next to Phil on the couch. They were both asleep and Renee's cheek's were tear stained. I wondered what it was that had caused my dear hair brained mother to cry. their hands were entwined with each other and i found myself thinking if Edward and me would ever be like that again. i pushed the thought away and focused on remembering every detail of Renee's face. From the wrinkle in her brow to the way she curled her toes. i didn't want to forget a single thing about her.

"Bella.'' she said in her sleep. I stood there for a second trying to memories her voice. I had to turn and flee before I started crying right there in front of the house. I could feel myself wanting to go back but if I did I knew that it would be that much harder for me to leave.

After I had calmed down I decided to call Conner. ''Hey its Conner." he said bored once he had picked up the phone. "Hey its Bella."

"Hey Bella where are you at?''

"Far away from home. So whats up? Any progress with Monica?"

"Nope, still just friends. Ive tried to ask her out but its completely embarrassing because I end up stuttering. Hey no, give me the phone...no you cant talk to her...Bella ill call you later.'' he said and hung up.

A couple more days passed and I couldn't stand to be by myself any longer. I missed Monica and of course Conner. He was like a little brother to me. Both him and Monica were like my new family in a sense.

Why did I have to run and hide from the Cullen's? I wasn't the pathetic human they once knew. I thought to myself.

I quickly gathered my things and rode of towards home. I thought about Monica and Conner. If they hadn't gotten together I would take action. I wouldn't just stand there and let them completely ignore what they could have. I didn't have a plan but it would come to me as I went along, hopefully. I texted Conner and told him to meet in front of this little coffee shop. Once I pulled up, he got on right behind me.

"Why did you want me to meet you here?'' He asked.

"You'll see." I said and smiled to myself. I quickly made my way to the apartments.

As soon as I walked in the door Monica jumped off the couch and hugged me.

"I missed you." she said.

"Same here." I replied and stepped back from her embrace. She opened her mouth to talk but I held up my hand.

"Lets sit down.'' I walked to the couch and they followed me with puzzled expressions.

"Okay look guys, I have been gone for about 8 days and you two still have not gotten together. Conner you like Monica and Monica you like Conner." They were both mad with me at this point for spilling the beans. "So now that that's out in the open you two can make out and officially become girlfriend and boyfriend. And don't even try to argue, remember I can read your thoughts." I said getting up and heading for the door.

I knew that I had done the right thing. I knew they really liked each other, they just needed that little extra push. I left deciding to go visit Charlie. I hadn't visited his grave since I had gotten the pregnancy test. I ran all the way to Forks. I knew Jacob was following me as soon as I stepped foot in Forks but he didn't bother me. I sat down near Charlies grave and sat fresh new flowers on it.

"Well dad, I'm a vampire. I'm sure you know all about that since you know, you're up...there. I wish I could say I was happy about what I have become but I'm not. First I lost Edward, then you, and then finally Jacob. Its like I'm not supposed to have anyone."

I was interrupted when I heard a heart breaking howl from behind me. I ignored it and kept talking, ''I made new friends, Monica and Conner. They are great. They are in love with each other but are too dumb to admit it. But I'm guessing soon that will be settled since I kinda meddled." I let out a long sigh.

"The Cullen's are back." A low growl came from the surrounding trees when I mentioned them. ''Well not here in Forks but where I live now. I don't know what to do. I have been avoiding them but i don't know if I still should. I miss you dad. I hope you're happy up there, that's good enough for me. Put in a good word for me with the big guy. Well I better get back so I wont be late for school. I'll come visit soon." I said and got up brushing away dirt from my jeans.

By the time lunch came around I was wondering what had happened between Conner and Monica since I had not seen them all day. I sat down at our usual table with my food that would go uneaten. I looked up and saw Conner and Monica holding hands and walking my way. "Finally." I said throwing my hands in the air. They both smiled and looked away. As soon as they both sat down, I blurted out, "So what happened after I left?''

"Sweetie, can you give us a minute?" Monica asked while turning towards Conner. He nodded and gave her a kiss on the lips. When their lips meet it was as if they both glowed. They seemed to unwillingly brake away. He grabbed his tray of food and walked over to his family. "Spill" I said as soon as he was sitting.

She told me everything that had happened from the minute I left to this morning. I was so unbelievably jealous. He had kissed her right when I had left taking her by surprise. Nevertheless, she threw herself into the kiss. They were about to go further but he stopped. He said he wanted to get to know her better. They had been up all night just talking and cuddling in her bedroom. She said that their bodies seemed to mesh into one. And every time he kissed her she felt like she was on fire.

"I need to talk to him." I said getting up as she finished telling me. I walked over to the Cullen's table. Everyone turned to face me.

"Finally, I thought this day would never come. I knew you liked her since the first day but I can't believe you did that after I left." I said. I knew if he could have, he would have been blushing.

"But if you hurt her, I will hurt you." I finished.

"Okay, whatever. Like you could hurt me." He said smiling.

"Oh you want to bet?" I asked. I let my eyes wander for one second and looked up towards the rest of the family. That same shocked expression was on there face. Edward started to open his mouth but I cut him off.

"Don't talk to me. Remember that is what you wanted in the first place. Conner you should go with you girlfriend. She wants to…well you know." I said and he quickly got up. I slowly followed behind him. Then I felt two strong arms turn me around and a pair of cold lips crashed down on mine with so much passion. I sighed and a smile came to my lips. Everything seemed to disappear. I opened my eyes and saw Edward before me.

No, wait this cant happen. I thought and pushed Edward away even thought I wanted to lose myself in the kiss.

"Don't touch me." I said. He had a baffled expression on his perfect face.

"Bella-" he said but I cut him off with a kiss. I ran out towards the girl's restroom. I couldn't believe I had done that. As soon as he had said my name, I couldn't stop myself.

"Idiot, idiot, idiot." I repeated the same phrase between hitting my head on the bathroom wall. I felt tears welling at the corners of my eyes. I couldn't believe I was crying. When I kissed him for the first time in 9 years, I felt so happy in his arms. I did not want to let go. I had wanted to push my body against his and entwine my fingers in his hair. How could I? I hated him for leaving me and I had let myself give up so easily. I did not even regret it, that is what made me more furious with myself.

I heard the door open to the girl's rest room and immediately wiped away at my eyes.

_**I havent had any time to sit down and write a new chapter. I hope this is not boring anyone (the story) and that its actually interesting. Im thinking of just deleting it but I dont know. **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer:  
I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**_

**BELLA POV**

I turned my head and saw Katie standing in the doorway. She was glaring at me like no tomorrow.

"So you think you can steal Edward from me?" she sneered.

"What are you talking about?" I asked baffled.

"Oh don't act so innocent. I know you are trying to steal Edward from me. But let me tell you, its not going to work." she said stepping towards me with every word she spoke.

"You're an idiot if you think I am stealing Edward from you. You can have him." I said and stepped around her, heading outside.

As the door shut, Katie appeared in front of me. It was still lunch and we could not expose ourselves but she acted as if it was just the two of us. She brought up her fist and it was about to collide with the side of my face when I caught it in my hand.

"I will not repeat myself. Get the hell away from me." I said and let her hand go. Before I could take a step, my hair was pulled back by its roots. She let go and I fell back on my butt. As soon as I stood up, I saw Monica at my side, ready to back me up.

"She's mine.'' I snarled and Monica backed away without taking her eyes off Katie even for one second. I knew that every one in the cafeteria was looking at us in fascination. I had to make this fight short and human like as much as possible.

"Okay fine you want to fight me, you got it." I snarled. She lunged at me but I was to fast. All she ended up hitting was empty space and falling to the floor. I was straddling her hips in a matter of seconds. My fist made contact with her face so many times I lost count. Her nose cracked sickeningly under my fist but I did not stop. Venom was pouring out of her nose rapidly. I was so angry with Edward, the Cullen's, Christopher, Katie, even my own existence. I couldn't stop as my fist made contact. It felt good to finally let out my anger and not keep it bottled inside. I felt someone's arms around me, lifting me up off Katie's body. I kicked and screamed trying to get out of this persons grasp.

"Bella calm down." Emmett said next to my ear. Hearing his voice only made me angrier. I was out of his grasp in seconds.

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! I will do whatever the hell I want." I yelled. He looked baffled at the way I was acting. Monica came to stand beside me.

"Bella please calm down." She said softly as if she was talking to an infant and I instantly calmed down

"Okay" I said in a whisper. My body was shaking horribly and no matter how much I tried, it would not stop.

"I…I need to sit down." I said. I slowly made my way to a nearby table. I sat down and closed my eyes as I laid my head down. I tried to stop the shaking but it wouldn't ease. I could hear every one's shocked thoughts of how I had just gotten out of Emmett's hold so easily. I could not block it out and every ones thoughts were everywhere. I wanted to scream but I bit my lip fighting it back. I tried again to one by one, block it out. Some of the humans were thinking I was crazy. I even thought that myself for a second. Once the voices had finally settled down, I felt a cold hand caress my cheeks and a smile pulled at the corners of my lips. My eyes shot open and I saw Edward beside me. I instantly jumped back.

"No… Don't touch me." I said. I wanted to be left alone just once. I didn't want to deal with him right now.

I took a deep breath and walked through the crowd of humans around us. Everyone moved to clear a path for me, either because they were scared they might get hurt or because well out of common courtesy. Pshhh, who am I kidding they were probably scared shit-less. I walked out the double doors and I could hear the rest of the guys behind me.

I sat down on the bench feeling so powerless. I rested my head on the cold surface of the table. It was as if I was slowly getting control of my body back. My body was not shaking as much and my breathing came in slow deep breaths, as if I was asleep. They stood there just watching me and I wanted to tell them to go away but my body would not cooperate.

"Is she sleeping?" Rosalie asked baffled.

"I think so." Monica replied.

"But that's not normal." Rosalie said with shock evident on her voice.

"Well Bella was never normal." Emmett said.

"What do we do now?" Conner asked.

"Let's take her to our house. She needs to rest and when she wakes up we can all talk." Alice said. I wondered why Edward had not said anything through out this whole conversation. I then felt like I was being picked up. For some reason unknown to me, I knew the arms around me were Edward's. I did not want to touch him, not now, when I was so vulnerable. I struggled against his embrace, at least this much my body would let me do.

"Bella calm down.'' Monica said and I instantly stopped struggling.

"How did you do that?" Jasper asked. "One minute she was scared and the next she felt calm."

"I don't know." Monica replied. Everyone was silent as we got into different cars and drove to the Cullen's house. The whole ride was uncomfortable. I couldn't decide between being happy or angry that Edward was holding me against his body so tightly. It felt wonderful to finally be in his embrace but a huge part of me knew that it was wrong to feel this way after what he had done.

About a minute later, I was laid down on a couch. My eyelids instantly shot open. I found nine pairs of eyes staring back at me.

"Guys, give me some room to breath." I said as I sat up slowly taking in my surroundings and making sure, I had full control of my body again. The house was an exact replica of the one back in Forks, well as far as I had seen.

"So Katie how's your face?" I asked when I had sat up completely. She did not reply but just glared at me. I smiled and made myself comfortable. I looked everywhere except the nine vampires in front of me. I heard a loud crash come from the entrance to the living room. All of our heads turned and I saw Esme's shocked face. I looked down at her feet to see a plot of plants on the ground completely destroyed from the crash.

"Oh my god." she said. She timidly walked over to me and touched my face as if I was a hallucination and I would disappear before her eyes. Her motherly touch brought tears to my eyes. I looked at her trying to memories every single thing about her and she suddenly started dry sobbing.

"What's wrong?" I asked worried.

"Bella I cant believe you're alive." She replied. I stepped away from her embrace and was infuriated.

"Is that what Edward-" I sneered his name, "told you that happened to me? Am I that much of an unimportance that instead of telling you the truth he had to tell you I died. Fine if that's how he wants it that's how it will be." And I ran out the door. I did not care that Esme was crying and that everyone had looked at me as if I had been stabbing myself.

I ran out as fast as I could. Before I had gotten very far tears were forming at the corners of my eyes. My vision was becoming blurry and I kept stumbling and falling. Nothing scratched me or hurt me but I had to stop. I collapsed to the floor and let the sobs rack my body. I did not want to think about the moment in which Edward had broken my heart. But it was as if it was playing like a movie behind my eyelids.

_I had not seen him in 2 weeks and there he was before me like a Greek god. He ran his perfect hand through his bronze colored hair. _

"_Bella were leaving." He said. "Okay ill pack up right now." I said, turning and opening the top drawer of my dresser. I swear I could have heard Edward say, "I will have to break this girl's heart." But I wasn't completely sure so I just brushed it off. Before I could grab my shirt, his cold hands were on top of mine. _

"_No, Bella, you are not going with us." _

"_What are you talking about?" I could not comprehend what he was trying to say. _

"_I don't love you. I hate you. I loathe you. Now I have come to realize that you were never good enough for me." _

_I wanted to scream. I wanted to cry. I wanted to hurt him in as many ways possible. Instead I simply said okay and turned to face the door. By the time I turned back around, he was gone. _

_I fell to the floor and was gasping for air. It was as if I was watching myself from above. I was in the fetal position with one hand on my heart and one on my throat. My mouth was opening and closing like a fish out of water. I could not feel any pain but I could see myself hurting. _

_How could he? I had never done anything wrong, just my luck that I was right and I had never been good enough for him. Time and time again, I thought it and he would see the doubt on my face and he would speak those 3 words, my heart would sing at from hearing. _

I scratched at my eyes trying to stop the scene from playing over and over again. I willed myself to get control of my emotions. It took me a long time to stop my body from shaking and stop the tears from wheeling up at the corners of my eyes. I stood up and it was as if I was a little toddler again learning how to stand on my two feet. I stumbled repeatedly. Finally, when I was able to stand upright, I wiped away the dirt from my clothes. I started on my way back home walking at a human pace all the way.

It was close to morning and I still had not gotten home when I heard a howl far off. I did not think anything of it. But I would soon find out that this was not a good omen.

As I walked in the door, Monica was instantly by my side. "What happened to your face?" she said looking all over my face.

"Not now, Monica, please." I said and walked to my bedroom. I laid there looking at the sun rising. The door was thrown open and Monica came in.

"I have been trying to find you since you ran out of the Cullen's house. Now tell me what happened to your face" she said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked while I messaged my temples trying to get the pounding headache to go away.

She grabbed a mirror from the bedside table and handed it to me. I looked at my face and was shocked by what I saw. There was scratch marks running from my brow to my cheeks. The scars probably would not be visible to a human's eyes. They were healed but there was dried blood from where my nails had broken my hard skin. It looked like I had been crying blood if you ignored the scars.

"Nothing just had a bit of an accident." I replied averting me eyes. I got out of bed and made my way to the restroom. I was scrubbing away the blood when Monica said, "What do you mean an accident? What the hell happened?"

I looked at me watch less wrist and said, "Oh look at the time. Well we better get to school." I dashed out the door before she could say anything else. I took the long way to school hoping to be able to avoid her till the end of the school day. As I slid into a parking space, I checked the thought of the people and humans around me. I noticed someone thinking about how different I looked. At first I thought it was just some guy from school but it didn't sound like any of them. But it did sound familiar to me. I looked around searching for the person this voice belonged to, and then my eyes landed on him.

_**So I have been waiting since forever to edit and upload this chapter. I'm almost finished with this story just a couple more chapters. I originally had one ending in mind for this story but as I was typing it up last night it totally went in the opposite direction. But I think you all will like this ending better. Anyways keep reading to see what happens. I don't even know what's going to happen but I'm getting there. Hope everyone is still enjoying this little fan fic of mine. Peace.**_

_**Twilightmassacre83**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer:  
I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**_

**BELLA POV**

Jake was standing a couple yards away from me. His bear chest was out in the open for everyone to see. He was bare foot and a pair of sweats was the only thing he had on. I knew at once that he had run here. A part of me knew that he was not here to tell me that he wanted me back. I knew that Jacob and I were not meant to be. Even though my heart wanted me to be wrong, I knew. Even though I loved him, someone out there was waiting for him. I could make him happy, yes this was true. But it would never come close to the happiness that Edward and I shared. Yes, he was my sun. But he could be someone else's heroin.

What was he doing here? I thought. He rose up his hand and signaled for me to come over. I made my way through the parking lot. I shot a quick look at the group of vampires standing by a silver Volvo. Their faces were clearly showing disbelief at me walking towards Jacob of all people. Edward stood there with a blank look on his perfect face but with one peak into his head I knew he hated every minute of this. Seeing me again was bringing out new emotions in him that he had gone so long without. Monica clearly not understanding what was going on but knowing he was a werewolf all the same, tried to walk towards me. But Alice held her back with one arm and whispered in her ear.

I didn't understand what Jake was doing here in town. He was the one that had told me we couldn't be together. As I walked towards him I could feel the hole in my heart throbbing. I couldn't help but be happy that he was here wanting to talk to me. I kept my face neutral to not give away any emotions. But my face was itching to beam with happiness.

As I got closer I noticed that his tense pose was fading. It now looked like he had a thousand pound weight on his shoulders. He kept twitching and not being able to stand still. I stood a couple feet from him and both our noses crinkled in disgust as we caught each others scent. He smiled sheepishly at me and I couldn't help the returning smile that formed on my lips.

"Bella, can I talk to you?" he asked. I just nodded since my mouth seemed to not be able to form a single word. I felt it deep in my gut. It was like he was my sun again. All my other problems with Edward, and everything else seemed to go away. Nothing else mattered except that he was here and was in one piece.

We both walked over to a near by table and sat down across from each other. He looked at me straight in the eye and I noticed that his lip was quivering. He bit down on it for a second and then said, "You're probably wondering what the hell I'm doing here. To tell you the truth I am not sure myself." He took a deep shaky breath and the next words out of his mouth shocked me. "My dad's dead, Bella."

Before I knew what I was doing, I had stood up and walked over to his side and hugged him. His warm strong hands, like on instinct went around me. He held me close and I could feel tears rolling down my face. One after another came down and nothing I could do, would make them stop. Billy was dead and I couldn't comprehend it. He had been like my father next to my dad and Carlisle that is.

Jacob's hot body temperature sent shivers down my spine. A part of me wished that I was in Edwards's arms and the other wanted to stay here in Jacob's warm embrace. The two sides were fighting each other for control. Even though I knew it was wrong and I hoped it was wrong. The part of me that was in love with Edward would always win. I knew it like I knew my name was Isabella. In the bottom of my gut I knew that I would never find someone like Edward. I was ok with that. I had had my shot at love, and it had gone out of my control. As my mother always said, "what was meant to be, would be." Love and I would never mix without their being something making it go wrong.

Before I knew it, it was 4th period. All I could think about all day was Billy. I couldn't get it through my head that he was gone. He had been a great father and a great chief leader and then he just died, just like that. It couldn't be possible. He had such a way about him that you couldn't imagine him, buried underneath the earth, lifeless. I was sitting there thinking about Billy when I heard my name being called out.

My head shot up and Mr. Smith gave me this evil look. "Thank you Bella, for joining the class." he said sarcastically. ''you will be working with Meg on this project." I knew he wanted me to ask what we were doing but I already knew after a quick look inside his head. "Okay." I said and flashed him a dazzling smile. He blinked a couple times trying to get back his train of thought.

"So class team up and figure out what you're going to be doing for the project. It will be due in two weeks." he said to the whole class.

Everyone started to move around and the whole classroom filled up with chatter. I watched Meg as she walked towards the back of the class where I sat.

She had long curly brown hair, green eyes and an oval shaped face. I remembered how on the first day of school she had gone out of her way and showed me all the places I should avoid. Her eyes darted around the room uncertainly never stopping in one place for too long. Meg sat down next to me and I noticed that her eyes had deep bags underneath them making them look darker.

"So how do you want to start this?" I asked her.

''Well maybe you can come over to my house today and we can work on it there?" she said with a small smile.

"Yeah, okay.''

She started talking about the details of the project but I wasn't really listening. I was watching how she moved, like she distrusted everything and everyone around her. Her hands would not stop moving and she wouldn't look me in directly in the eye.

Before the bell rang she gave me her address and we sat there in silence until the bell rang. By the end of the day I had forgotten all about Jake and Billy. I had been trying to figure out what had happened to make Meg act like she had in class. The school bell rang and I headed outside to my bike. When I finally could see my bike I was taken back for a second. Jacob was standing there and it took me a second to remember he had been here earlier that same day.

We showed up in front of Meg's house a couple minutes later. I had decided to invite Jake along. He might be some good help on this project. I knocked on the door with Jacob by my side waiting for her to open the door. When she did open the door I was greeted with her and a little girl in her arms. The little girl cooed and smiled up at Jacob. I smiled at seeing that she wasn't scared of huge Jake. Most normal people seemed to be since he was huge.

"I hope you don't mind that I brought my friend. I thought he might be some help." I said. This whole entire time she kept glancing at him. Her cheeks started filling with a deep red blush.

"Come in." she said and stepped back to let us in. I wanted to so badly look into her thoughts and see what she was thinking of Jake but I didn't want to invade her privacy. Jake and I sat down on a huge love seat and she sat down with the little girl in a lazy chair across a coffee table from us.

"So this is my daughter Sam." she said. I didn't even flinch when I heard her say this.

"Oh she's adorable." I replied. And she really was. She had short brown hair and unlike her mother it was straight. Her eyes also were a deep chocolate brown. Her small face was pudgy and every time she smiled her face lit up. She sighed, relieved that I had accepted her having a daughter with out so much as a dirty look. I wondered where the father was but decided against asking.

"Well let's get to business." I said.

**JACOB POV**

I couldn't stop looking at her. Everything about her made me want to reach out and touch her. Just one kiss from those lips and I knew I would be happy for the rest of my life. She was beautiful in that way were you had to study every curve of her face. Not to say that she wasn't beautiful, but if you looked at her very closely you could see the things that any guy would fall in love with. Like the way her lips curved, or the way that when she was thinking hard she would bite her lip. She would glance up at me every couple of seconds but I couldn't look away, not once. It was as if I did, the whole world would fall to pieces and everything would be lost. I didn't understand what was happening to me. I didn't want to lose a minute of this. Her hair fell over her face perfectly and the light caught her face in the most perfect way. She had the sweetest smell, almost like soap and lily's. I heard Bella sigh but didn't pay any attention to it.

**BELLA POV**

I was working away when I heard it inside my head. There was no mistaking that voice anywhere. "Bella we all need to talk. Meet us at you're apartment please." Alice's voice rang clear inside my head. The same phrase kept repeating over and over again. She was persistent, that much I could give her credit for. "Okay, okay, okay just get out of my head will you.'' I thought back to her. As soon as I did the voice stopped. If I was a normal human I would probably be considered insane right now. "I need to get going. I promised my friend that I would meet them at… now." I said after looking once again in the same day at my watch less wrist. I need to seriously invest in buying a watch. "I'll see you tomorrow." I said and pulled Jacob up.

I could barely tear Jacob away from the house even with my super human strength. Once we had gotten outside and were a reasonable amount away from the house I started to tell Jacob about what had happened while he was staring at Meg. When I mentioned her, he started blushing and I wondered if she was his soul mate. He wasn't that much older than her maybe like 10 yrs. and who cared anyways he still acted like a little kid. He was exactly what she needed. And the age difference wouldn't be a problem he would just stop growing older.

When I had finished telling him about Alice, without even a second thought he said, "I'm going with you."

"No Jake, its okay. I will go by myself." I replied.

"No, I don't want you to end up hurt; I owe you that much just please."

I gave up, I didn't want to fight and right now I would probably need all the support I could get.

"Okay come on." I said in defeat.

I got on my bike and Jacob ran. Before I knew it we were standing both in front of my apartment building. I could smell each and every one of them. Jacob could too and was growling menacingly under his breath. I could picture them all sitting and/or standing in the small cramp living room, waiting for me to get there. I took a deep breath and walked towards the people I had tried so hard to believe did not exist.

_**So another chapter finished. I haven't been sleeping well and well let's just say my time has been occupied. I'm actually very happy about it though. Its every thing else that pisses me off lol. Anyways next Saturday I will post a new chapter. I'm actually starting on it now and I have no clue what I'm going to write. I have the plot line but no clue how to go from one thing to the other. Anyways hope I'm ok at this and none of you hate me for taking forever in updating. **_

_**Peace**_

_**Twilightmassacre83**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer:  
I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**_

**BELLA POV**

I unlocked the door and stepped inside with Jake right behind me. They didn't seem at all surprised at me being there as their heads were already turned towards the door. No one said a word or even moved an inch as Jacob and I stood there.

"So what is it that you all needed to talk to me about?" I asked breaking the silence. Esme was the first one to speak.

"Bella, I know that you believe that Edward told us you died but that's not the truth. I gave you the wrong impression back at the house. I'm sorry for making you think that." she said.

I noticed that Jacob seemed calm beside me but I knew that if I let him he would tear everyone of the Cullen's limb from limb. He still could not forget how broken I had looked both times they had left and broken me.

"Then what is? Because as I remember," I pointed at Edward, "you left me. You specifically told me that I wasn't good enough for you." I said angrily. He stood up and walked towards me. His eyes never left mine for even a second and my breath caught in my throat from the intensity of his stare. I wanted to take a step back but that would make me look like a coward and I wasn't anywhere near that.

I wanted to reach out and stroke his cheek but I made a fist with both of my hands. His eyes flickered to my fists and his face completely fell. My heart twisted in pain at seeing him hurt. He let out a long sigh and said, "Bella, I love you and I always have."

Even after so many months of having a silent heart, it I was a weird sensation to feel that my heart was practically jumping out of my chest. I wanted to tell him how I felt but I stopped myself. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing I still cared. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Alice with a small smile on her perfectly shaped face. I cursed her eye sight silently.

He dropped his hands from my sides and said, "Look this is what happened…" and he continued to tell me some bullshit story. I got angrier with every word he spoke. But he said it with such sincerity that a small part of me did believe him. As he spoke of finding me dead, everyone could tell that he was going through a lot of pain. Alice had to half carry Jasper out of the apartment because he couldn't stand all the emotions coming from Edward. I didn't understand how I had such a different view of what had happened then all of them.

"No, no that's not what happened. You, all of you left, gone completely for 2 weeks, hunting. I didn't know were any of you were and then out of the blue, you Edward show up in my room telling me you're leaving. I know what happened and what you said didn't." I said angrily.

Everyone was silent as they took in everything that was said. Monica was looking around, not knowing who she should believe. But she stayed right were she was sitting next to Conner on the couch. Katie, I noticed kept staring at me angrily. I didn't care if she wanted me dead. Alice was thinking hard, I could tell by the way she was leaning her head back with her eyes closed. I looked at her trying to figure out what she was thinking but her mind was running a hundred miles an hour. Finally it slowed and stopped on a girl.

Her black hair was falling in front of her eye, her topaz eyes told a different story to her smiling face. Her cheeks were formed in the way that you couldn't help but squeeze them. Her small round face showed her to be around 16 at the most. I couldn't comprehend as to why Alice was thinking of this innocent girl. All of a sudden Edward turned towards Alice and let out a small growl.

"I don't understand." He said.

"Don't you remember her power?" Alice asked.

"Yes. Why?"

"Before we left town, I think about 2 weeks or so I had a vision of her going through both Bella's and your closets." I could see the vision in Alice's head, as clear as day. The girl had a determined look as she searched our closets. Once she had a shirt and a pair of jeans a smile spread across her perfect lips. I could see someone's shoe coming up the stairs, maybe Charlie's? The girl jumped out the window with my clothes in hand.

"I didn't say anything because I didn't think any thing of it at the time. But you remember how she was heed over heals for you?" Alice said.

"But she wouldn't do that. She wouldn't go that far." He said.

"Think about it. Would she really not go to that limit to be with you?" she replied.

He ran his hand through his hair in frustration. He knew that she probably would but he wanted to deny it. How could Stephanie, I had learned was her name from listening into Edwards thoughts, one of the sweetest people he knew be so conniving?

"Wait, how could you not tell that it wasn't me?" I asked baffled and clearly hurt. How well did he not know me to not realize that she wasn't me?

"Bella," Jasper spoke up and I turned to look at him, "you never knew her, so you probably don't believe a word we are saying but she could make you believe she was any one. She was able to copy anyone from their looks to their habits. She was that good at controlling her power. She knew how to study people and learn everything about them. That's how she was able to impersonate you so well." He said to me. He didn't look away once as he told me this. His eyes looked into mine without so much as blinking once.

"I …I don't know what to believe.'' I said. My mind was spinning and I had to close my eyes to be able to think properly. I had been angry at the Cullen's for so long. What had happened, I believed to be the truth. I had believed when they, he, she had said that they didn't love me. So why was it that a part of me believed what they all said? But it was illogical. It didn't make any sense. But what ever did in my life?

I felt a pair of hands on my face pulling it up and I opened my eyes to see Edwards face right in front of mine. He looked me straight in the eyes and he slowly leaned in. I knew I should be pulling away but I didn't want to. I was curious to see if Edwards's lips were just like I remembered them. He gently brushed his lips against mine. An electric shock went through my whole body. The next words out of my mouth shocked me and everyone else in the room.

"I love you." I said. My eyes flew open after realizing what I had said. Shit, I did not just say that. Edwards face was beaming with happiness. I turned and grabbed Jacobs's hand. I pulled him outside without a second glance back. "Ok look, you can stay here in my room. I need to think about things. I don't know what came over me in there. Anyways ill call you later tonight and tell you were I am or if I'm coming home." I kissed him on the cheek and ran to my bike. I didn't care that their might be humans watching I needed to get away and fast.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer:  
I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**_

**BELLA POV**

I was not very far from town when all of a sudden something hit me full force from the side. I heard the sickening crack of my rib cage. I looked around trying to find who had attacked me and caught sight of my bike around a tree. It was in horrible shape and its parts were thrown about everywhere. I caught sight of a flash of blond hair before a black fog swept over my mind.

_Sometime later_

I jolted awake feeling better than ever. My arms were chained behind me and not very good either. I looked around the small room that I was in. It looked like a cellar. It was so dark that if I had been human I would have not been able to see anything. My eyes had just adjusted to the darkness when someone opened the door at the top of the stairs. My eyes burned from all the light coming from the door space. I could make out a figure but nothing more. The door slammed shut and the figure descended down the stairs. I was blinded for a second and it scared me not knowing who was there. But soon everything came back into focus.

"Katie?" I asked in disbelief. She smiled wickedly my way. Her phone started to ring and she picked it up before it had even finished its first ring.

"Hello…she woke up…make them stop asking so many questions…no I have the kid. She's sound asleep upstairs…you got the girl...bring her here…bye…I love you too." She said this all in a span of 10 seconds.

She smiled wickedly again and said, "So Bella is this not what you expected to find? Were you thinking that it might be Victoria coming back from the dead to finally get her revenge? Oh, if only you were so lucky. We are going to have company soon. So I suggest that you don't brake out of those chains. And before you even think it, I'm not so stupid that I don't know you can brake out of those so easily. But trust me you won't want to after you see who I have."

I racked my brain trying to figure out who she might have and why she was doing this. But I kept coming up with a blank. Nothing made sense. The door opened again and two figures descended down the stairs. I could hear the sobs of a girl and her screams as she was thrown on the floor. I was starring at the girl on the floor sobbing. Trying to figure out why she looked so familiar. I couldn't see who she was but I had a feeling that I knew her from some where.

"Finally you got here." She said and ran into the guys arms. I finally noticed the guys face. It was Kyle, at first I had thought it was Conner but he would never be a part of this and he didn't have the birthmark. I couldn't believe it, he had always seemed like a good guy but that just goes to show how wrong you can be about a person. Kyle averted his eyes away from me and the girl lying a few feet from me. He was clearly ashamed at what he had done. He kissed Katie swiftly on the lips and looked into her eyes adoringly. In that instant I knew that Kyle would do anything Katie asked just as long as she asked. He was completely in love with her. If she told him to kill his own brother, he wouldn't hesitate in doing so.

Before my eyes his body started to go up in flames. It started from were Katie's hand rested on his shoulder and spread through out his body. A wicked smile was spread across Katie's face as she watched him turn to ash at her feet. I couldn't move from where I was. His silent scream and his face would haunt me for the rest of my life. I shut my eyes trying to shut the image out but I couldn't. It was like it was glued to the inside of my eyelids.

"Finally he will stop bugging me." She said satisfied.

"You are horrible. What did he ever do to you?" I said shocked. The girl that was on the floor stirred and lifted her head to looked around the room.

"Bella are you there?" she asked. I immediately recognized her voice. It was Meg. Why was she here? How did she fit into all this?

"I will get you out of here. I promise just scoot towards the wall and don't move till I tell you."

"They took her. They took Sam. I don't know where she is." She replied her voice full of fright for her child.

"It's okay. Ill find her. Just move towards the wall and make yourself as small as possible." I replied. She didn't say anything but I could see that she was inching her way to the wall. If a fight broke out at least I knew Meg had less of a chance of getting hurt during the process.

"Bella, do you really think you will be able to save the both of them? You won't even be able to save yourself. You'll be just like Kyle, a pile of worthless ash at my feet." Katie sneered.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked her. If I had not seen it for myself I would have not believed it, but her smile seemed to get even bigger. Then she started to change before my eyes. Her hair grew and got darker. Her small body changed in form but stayed about the same height. I gasped at finally seeing her face to face.

I growled menacingly at Stephanie. "Now, now Bella, you don't want me to slip and kill Sam or Meg now do you?" she said. I shook my head slowly. Something kept bothering me in the middle of all this mess and I just had to ask.

"Stephanie," I said, "if I may call you that?" she nodded and I kept going. "I don't understand what happened. Why did you kidnap Sam and Meg? Why not just take me and kill me? It would be faster and simpler."

"I was hoping you would ask that." she said and started pacing back and forth in the little space she had. "Well you see I knew Edward long before you had met him. Before long I was madly in love with him. He, being the gentlemen that he is, told me he did not feel the same way about me. I didn't care. One way or another he would be mine.

And then here you come, 'the love of his life' and ruin it all." She sneered "the love of his life" like it was some kind of horrible disease. "At first I thought about just plain coming out and killing you. But I could see that Edward wanted to be with you as much as I wanted to be with him. I started coming up with a plan in my head. For months I studied you. I practiced all your little habits until I was able to be you in every way.

And then I put my plan into action. He really believed that I was you and I was unbelievably ecstatic about it. He never once questioned me wanting to stay 'human'." She said and did the quotation marks in the air. "He had wanted so badly for you to live your life as normal as possible that he ate up the lie.

But one day that mutt had to come and attack. I turned him into ash but before I had time to discard the evidence and get back home. Edward found the ashes and thought it was me, well you since your scent was all over the place. Yes, I can even copy people's scents." she said as she watched me open my mouth to ask her about that."

"I had to leave and start my plan all over again. I met Kyle and Conner along the way and well I told them about the Cullen's. They didn't question me or anything which was great but the Cullen's that was another story. I was practically pulling things out of my ass. But yet again I had a in, and I had to come up with a plan. I always made sure to block my mind when I was anywhere around Edward.

I was so close and then Alice said she wanted to move here and everything went to the dogs. They all found out you were alive and had no clue as to why you hadn't told them or come back.

And here we are. Meg and Sam are just leverage incase you want to escape before I have time to torture and kill you." She said as if it was the most innocent thing in the world.

"How about I make a deal with you? You let both Meg and Sam go and you can have me. I don't care what you do to me as long as you let them go." I pleaded with her.

"I don't think so. This was your own doing Bella." She stepped towards me and bent down to my level. She lifter her hand and traced with her finger the scars that lay over my eyes.

"Bella, I told you to stay away. But you couldn't, you just had to take what was mine." I wanted to flinch away from her horrible touch but instead I didn't move and looked her in the eyes without blinking. With every scar she traced I could feel my anger growing bigger and bigger. My anger was overwhelming me to the point that my head felt like it was on fire.

Katie all of a sudden drew her hand back as if she had been burned. She looked at her fingers and they were singed. Did I do that? She looked at me, and then fright filled her eyes. She took a step back and what had happened to Kyle was happening to her. Flames were engulfing her body and burning her skin off. Her mouth opened in preparation to scream. I broke out of my chains and covered Meg's ears with my hands. A second later Katie's high pitched screams almost busted my ear drums, literally.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer:  
I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**_

**NO ONE'S POV**

Jacob came back inside and everyone of the Cullen's tried to look around him to see if Bella was behind him. Of course they had heard the bike drive away but they had been hoping against hope that she hadn't been on the bike. Edward had wanted to run after Bella but Jasper had stopped him from going. He had of course felt how Bella was feeling and knew that she just needed to be alone for now. Jacob stood in front of the door clearly uncomfortable being the only werewolf in a room full of vampires. A loud yawn escaped Jacobs's lips.

"Well I need to hit the hay." He said stretching his arms to the ceiling.

"Where's Bella's room?" he asked Monica like nothing had happened. She pointed with a finger to the door right next to the kitchen entrance. He made his way across the room. Before he could turn the doorknob to Bella's room Edwards hand clamped down on his. Jacob let out a low menacing growl.

"What are you doing, mutt?" Edward asked in the calmest voice he could muster.

"I am going to sleep." Jacob answered him, barely disguising his anger.

"This is not your house." Edward replied.

"Well for your information bloodsucker. Bella said I could stay here. So either you can kick me out of what's not even your house and get Bella pissed off or you can step aside." Jacob said calmly. After a second of thinking Edward relaxed and reluctantly stepped away from Jake and the door. Edward couldn't stand the thought of Jake sleeping in Bella's bed for any reason but dealt with it. After all this was not his house and he had no authority over it. Before Jake closed the door he turned and said "Don't worry about Bella. She can take care of herself. And she's going to call later tonight."

Every one sitting around the living room visibly relaxed. Once the door had shut Katie stood up and said, "Well I'm leaving." No one said a thing as she walked to the door. She turned around and looked at Kyle. She nodded her head slightly and left. No one noticed this exchange and no one noticed as Kyle left a couple minutes after Katie.

No one moved the whole night as they waited for that one call. It was a strange sight if you looked into the room from outside. Every body was still as a statue staring at the phone as if it was a matter of life or death. For them it truly was. They all still thought of Bella as the fragile human they knew so long ago. They could hear Jacobs's loud snores through out the whole apartment but it didn't bother them since they were waiting. The call never came but there they sat waiting and becoming more and more worried with every minute that passed.

Finally the next day, Alice stood up and made her way to Bella's room. She walked inside and rudely awoke Jacob by slapping him.

"What the hell." He said turning and rubbing his face.

"It's past noon and Bella still hasn't called." Alice said crossing her hands in front of her.

"She probably just forgot. Don't worry so much." He said and rolled over in order to go back to bed. A small gasp came from Alice making Jacob turn to see what was up with her. He knew something was wrong the moment he saw her. Her eyes were unfocused and her hands were reaching out to grab something that wasn't there.

Jasper was at her side instantly. "Alice, Alice honey, what do you see?" he asked her.

"It's a little baby girl." Edward said coming inside Bella's room with Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, and Carlisle.

"What is happening to her?" Jasper asked. Alice shook her head snapping out of her vision.

"She…she was getting taken away from her mother. Her mother was young and she kept screaming Sam. It was so horrible. I couldn't see the faces of the people doing the kidnapping but I saw the little girl and her mother."

"What did she look like?" Jacob asked with his hands in tight fists. "Um the mother had curly brown hair, like an oval shaped face and had the greenest eyes I have ever seen." Alice answered him. His body started shaking uncontrollably. You could see that he was biting the insides of his cheeks to get control of his body. Before anyone of the Cullen's could figure out what was going on, Jacob had run out of there as fast as his legs had been able to take him.

A few seconds later he showed up in front of Meg's house. He smelled the stink of vampire and it was burning his nostrils. He went around the house and saw that the back door had been kicked down. There hadn't been much of a struggle from what he saw in the house. He called out Meg's name a couple times but she never answered and her scent was no more than an hour old. After he had looked in every possible nook and cranny for her, the Cullen's showed up.

"This is the living room I saw in my vision." Breathed Alice as she looked around the room wide eyed.

"How did you know this is where it happened?" Edward asked.

"I know them. The mother's name is Meg. Bella and I were at her house before we came over to the apartment. What I don't understand is why someone from your kind would want to kidnap her daughter and her." He said running his hand through his jet black hair.

They all looked around in confusion. Nothing seemed to make sense. Kyle showed up a bit later, he didn't seem comfortable with everyone being in that house for some unknown reason.

"Hey, why is every one here?" he seemed a bit suspicious as he kept fidgeting in front of them. Edward looked at him and wondered what was up with him. He was obviously hiding something as his mind was working hard on working through the translating the alphabet of an old Native American tribe.

"You don't know about anything that happened here do you?" Edward asked him suspicious. Kyle looked away not meeting his eye and said, "Of course not what would give you such an idea." Edward couldn't help the nagging feeling in his gut that Kyle was part of this whole thing and something bad was going to go down. They all started arguing about what they should do, and the different theories they had, that no one noticed as Kyle slunk away from the house. Outside he called Katie and hurried to her side.

**So this has been bugging me and I just have to ask someone. How do you say Carlisle's name? 'Cause I say it, like in my head but it sounds wrong. So if any one can tell me how to say it, that would be great. You know, since I don't want to look like an idiot if I ever say his name out loud. **


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer:  
I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**_

_**Anyways without further ado the last and final chapter:**_

_**BELLA POV**_

Once Katie's scream had stopped vibrating of the walls I let go of Meg. She fell limp in my arms. I knew she had seen Katie go up in flames and that was probably too much for her mind to handle. I picked her up in my arms and walked up the stairs making sure that her body didn't hit anything along the way. I laid her down in a love seat and went in search for Sam.

Before I had even reached the stairs I started to hear her cry's. I rushed up following the sounds of her crying. I soon found her in a little play pen. Her hair was stuck to her head and tears were poring down her small face. I picked her up in my arms and started to rock her back and forth. She calmed down instantly in my arms. I wondered if this is how I would be if I had been pregnant and I had had my baby. Would I ever have found Edward again? Would I be happy with Jacob? But what would happen when he found Meg while we were married? Would Jacob leave me and his child? Would she or he feel this fragile in my arms? Would I love them with all my heart and not want to be away from them for a second?

I heard a loud crash and a scream from Meg. I ran downstairs and was met with a wolf and 8 vampires. I could see that Meg was terrified as she starred at Jake in his wolf form. I walked over to her with Sam in my arms.

"It's ok. He won't hurt you. Here's Sam I found her." I said. As soon as Sam's eyes fell on her mother she started reaching out to her for comfort. Meg willingly took her in her arms and started kissing here numerous times as tears fell down her cheeks. She didn't even seem to notice the enormous black wolf at the door anymore.

Without turning around I said, "Jake go change back while I try to explain to Meg what happened." I heard him leaving and then I heard Carlisle speak up.

"Bella I don't think it's a good idea to tell her about us." He said in a fatherly way.

"She deserves to know after having her child taken away because of me." I replied defensively. The whole time that Carlisle and I had been talking she had been looking back in forth trying to figure out what the hell we were talking about.

"Meg…I know this might be hard for you to understand. I… we are vampires. Well all of us except for Jake." I said as he came in. "you might not believe us but it is true. I'm not going to tell you everything about us until you're good and ready to find out but trust me you are safe with all of us. We would never hurt you. I just want you to know so that in the end you know that you don't have to be afraid of us. We all drink from animals." I said.

I started to notice that Sam was shivering in Meg's arms. Meg kept looking at each one us with huge eyes. Not being able to believe what I had told her.

"Sam is cold, we need to get her somewhere warm." I said. Jake stepped up and said, "I can hold her if you want." The fear in Meg's eyes was clearly visible. I touched her arm lightly and she looked at me.

"Meg, she's fine with him and you don't want her to get sick do you?" I asked. She shook her head and said, "but what can he do?" she asked.

"Oh I can be a great personal heater." He said and smiled the warmest smile that I had ever seen. She looked at me and I nodded once in reassurance. She reluctantly let Jacob take Sam in his arms. Sam started snuggling up against Jake as soon as she was in his arms. Before long she was asleep in his arms and snoring like a little baby. Jake looked so happy with Sam in his arms. I remembered how we had stayed up talking about all the renovations we were going to do to our house when they baby was born. But all our dreams had been crushed when we heard those words come from the doctor's lips. Tears started to fall from my eyes and I couldn't stop them. I missed what I thought had been mine.

"Excuse me." I said and walked outside. I looked up at the stars trying to make the tears stop falling from my eyes. I heard someone come outside but I didn't turn around.

"Bella, what's wrong?" the person asked from behind me. I knew immediately who it was. I would know that beautiful voice anywhere.

"Nothing's wrong." I said raising a hand to my cheeks to wipe away the trail of tears. Edward slowly turned me around and looked me in the eye. His eyes got big and angry in a flash.

"Did Katie do that to your face?" he asked angrily.

"No, Stephanie didn't." I replied. He seemed shocked for a second. Can you say brain overload to the 10th degree?

"First things first what happened to your eyes?" he asked in the same shocked tone that Monica had.

"Nothing just had an accident, is all." I replied. I didn't want him blaming himself for something he had no control over. Knowing him he would somehow find away to blame himself in the end if I did tell him.

"Please." He begged making those puppy dog eyes that to this day I still couldn't resist. I closed my eyes knowing this was the only way I was going to be able to lie to him.

"Ill tell you later." I said.

"Okay, so what do you mean Stephanie?" he asked coking his head to the side, just the same way as when he had asked me, "I dazzle people?" so many years ago. I told him about everything that Stephanie had told me about. By the time I had finished he was speechless. He couldn't comprehend as to why she would go to that much to be with him. I sat down on the front steps and a second later he did also. I knew why she would go those lengths. She just like me could not live without him.

Even as it seemed like I had moved on, there was that part of me that ached to be with Edward every part of every day. Even if I tried to ignore it, it was there like a virus taking over my system. He grabbed my hand and started softly stroking it.

"You do believe me, don't you?" he asked not looking at me, but staring intently at my hand.

"Believe what?" I asked trying to figure out what he was talking about.

"That I love you?" he said looking at me. It took me a second to focus my thoughts but I blurted out before I could even think, "yes."

He smiled and it nearly broke my heart from finally seeing him smile. He kissed me sweetly one more time on the lips and we sat there in silence. As I sat there with his hands in mine I knew that next time if he did try to leave I wasn't going to give up without a fight.

A couple months later

When I had told Conner about his brother he shut himself in his room and wouldn't let anyone else talk to him except Monica. It was heartbreaking to see him when he would come out. It almost looked like he was dead. Like he had risen from the ground and was just walking around. I could never imagine losing a twin brother. Eventually he started to actually eat again and smiled and all that good stuff. Sometimes I caught myself looking at him and wondered if that's how I had looked when Edward had left me.

One afternoon when Jake was picking up Sam, I got the courage to ask him. Jake seemed to not want to answer this question but after much begging he gave in. His exact words were, "Bella, you were worse. You're body looked like it was completely dead. All you were was skin and bones. Sometimes it was hard to look at you when all you had on was a tank top and caprice. …All your bones stuck out awkwardly. Your face was so pale and you just stared of into space like you were dead. Sometimes I would even catch you not breathing and then all of a sudden you would take a big shaky breath. It scared me, every night I sat up wondering if you had done that while sleeping but hadn't taken that big shaky breath." I tried to forget about those words but once he had left, they kept repeating in my mind like a mantra.

Monica and Conner got engaged as so did Meg and Jake. Edward and I didn't. Not because we didn't want to but it's just that I wasn't ready to marry him this soon. Yes it was true that I loved him and wanted to marry him. But even though it pains me to admit this, I still did not trust him with my whole heart. I never admitted this to Edward or anyone else in the family. Alice being my little bird told me that we would eventually get married. Maybe not anytime soon but we would, when the time was right. I trusted her and knew in my heart that I would, I just needed some time to realize that he wasn't going to try to leave me again.

**Ok so yeah pretty boring ending. I had originally planned on doing a sequel to this one but I'm not sure about that now. That's why some things are left unclear. If any of you reading this story have a question or comment, send me a review or a message. Hope you liked it. If you liked this story you should check out my other fanfics.**


End file.
